


A Text of Two Amis

by SergeantKlump (MrLoopone)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Lupin III
Genre: AmiAmi, Awkward First Times, Blue Jacket Arsène Lupin III, Car Chases, Chases, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, Hospitals, Implied/Referenced Mizuno Ami/Kino Makoto, Made For Each Other, Mentioned Detective Conan Character(s), Mentioned Lupin III Character(s), Mentioned Sailor Moon Character(s), Minor Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III, Past Abuse, Shyness, University Visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:53:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21736372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrLoopone/pseuds/SergeantKlump
Summary: One day Ami Enan was bored on her phone when all of a sudden, she got a like on one of her posts. One thing led to another and now she's talking to ami.mercury on a messaging app.How will the two get on when they are at the other sides of the world with hectic lives? Will it be friendship or something a bit more special?
Relationships: Ami Enan/Mizuno Ami





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick (by my standards, it took two days) chapter based of a couple that surprisingly no one has shipped considering their similarities. It is mostly a text-fic in the form of online messaging however there are occasional descriptions.

Ami Enan was on her phone with a small frown on her face, she was bored since most of her websites that she goes to were down for maintenance. She remembers when Zenigata was with her in the desert that she needed to make some friends and to go to school, the latter she is now attending.

She lied to Zenigata when she says that she made friends online, the lie was down to using her for Marco Polo. In reality, she doesn't have a single friend on her profile. Very quickly she decided to go on a messaging app and hoping to find someone, anyone to talk to. She typed her username hedgehog_girl and her password, she then logged in.

Already she has four people on her contact list. lupin3, Jigen, minefujiko and Tottsan, the last one being Zenigata and rarely comes online, he only joined as a scheme to get Lupin that failed as usual. One problem, they weren't online.

She was thinking whether to switch her phone off however she got a notification on her Twitter like profile, it was a like by someone called @amimercury. It was regarding one of her posts of a mathematics equation and it was her only like. There was a problem, she set her profile to private so Ami couldn't reply back.

Then she thought that she might be on the messenger app so she searched for amimercury and there was no direct result. There was however a related person called ami.mercury with the only difference being a dot. At first she thought not to bother especially if she got the wrong person however both Lupin and Zenigata would have urged her to take a chance. After all her other websites were down and her profile was quiet that day, she didn't have anything to lose so she added ami.mercury and she was already online.

hedgehog_girl: Hello Underworld

ami.mercury: Huh?

hedgehog_girl: I'm really sorry for the habit.

Ami was about to close the chat since in her opinion, it's been a disaster. Already it was off to a bad start and she was shaking, very quickly she looked away knowing that she botched the chat. The first chat outside Marco Polo, the Lupin gang and Dolma, the first that she had done on her own terms failed. Suddenly a notification sound was made that caused her to look back towards the screen.

ami.mercury: It's okay, I have a habit of saying "I have this memorized". Anyway hello.

hedgehog_girl: How are you?

ami.mercury: I'm fine, what about you?

hedgehog_girl: Same here. Thanks for the like.

Ami Enan stopped and thought that she might have got the wrong person by mistake but then a notification sound was made and it was replied quickly.

ami.mercury: No problem, only a few people can figure out that equation.

There was a pause from both of them as they were trying to think of what to say. Ami had never done a live text chat before especially with a stranger. Nerves were getting to her thinking whether she should have stuck to talking to the Lupin gang. From all Ami might know, ami.mercury might be a man in his twenties or older harassing teenage women or even a bot. She checked her messenger app but none of the gang were there.

Ten minutes had passed without a message and Ami Enan had second thoughts, she was about to close the chat when another notification sound was made .

ami.mercury: Are you shy @hedgehog_girl?

hedgehog_girl: I am. I'm a bit scared talking to people.

ami.mercury: I must apologise, I'm the same way when it comes to talking. The rest of my friends get annoyed at me when I have long breaks.

hedgehog_girl: Better to think what to say then it is to spam jokes.

ami.mercury: Indeed, take your time. I'm here for most of the day.

There was a little smile coming from Ami Enan knowing that "ami.mercury" was patient and understanding. She was thinking of what to say and five minutes had already passed. Had it been anyone else, she would have been shouted at by now or asked whether she had gone.

ami.mercury: Now I know why you're nicknamed hedgehog_girl but it is understandable. If you feel comfortable, you can tell me your name.

hedgehog_girl: Ami Enan.

ami.mercury: I never thought to see the day that I'll be talking to another Ami. :)

hedgehog_girl: Same here but I could have guessed from your username. I wonder what is your full name?

ami.mercury: Ami Mizuno.

hedgehog_girl: Sounds like a sports wear company.

ami.mercury: I get that a lot even if ironically I don't do much sports.

hedgehog_girl: I don't do much sports either.

There was a smile coming from Ami Mizuno, even though it was early days it seems that there was a possibility that they would get along very well.

hedgehog_girl: Is it okay if I do some quick research?

ami.mercury: Sure, I'll do the same.

Ami Enan decided to have a quick check on LogBook, a Facebook style website where it lists profiles of people. She was thinking that there was a possibility that Ami Mizuno has a page so she tapped with the virtual keyboard her name and a profile popped up. While it had no picture, it listed a basic profile saying that she enjoys studying, swimming and reading books. Ami Mizuno also listed that she has seven followers but they were made private. There was also a group called Sailor Senshi where it has eight people meaning that there was a possiblity that they were linked.

There was only one post that was a repost from Juban Junior High and High School saying congratulations to Ami Mizuno for having the highest academic score in the whole school.

From what Ami Enan gathered, she was smart.

Likewise Ami Mizuno had done the same as she searched online on a search engine looking for Ami Enan. Unlike herself, it was more of a downbeat where it reported of a malnutrition hacker trapped in the twin towers worked on a black market called Marco Polo, located on the "dark web" who was saved by Lupin and Jigen. It also mentioned the abuse and that she was used as a slave by people at an early age.

hedgehog_girl: Back, I got to say that I'm impressed of your academic score Ami.

ami.mercury: Thank you, it means a lot to me :)

hedgehog_girl: I can tell that you work very hard yet still polite and kind.

ami.mercury: I can say the same for you Ami.

hedgehog_girl: I believe research and knowledge are the two essential things that people want to know.

ami.mercury: I do feel sorry for you...

hedgehog_girl: I did something wrong?

ami.mercury: Oh no. I feel sorry for what happened in your early childhood.

hedgehog_girl: Yeah...

The memories of the abuse were coming back to Ami Enan, the punches from the men who were there. The exploitation that she suffered from. She closed her eyes hoping that it would all go away yet it was hard as she sulked and looked away from her phone.

Suddenly there was a notification sound however she ignored it, it repeated again and her phone vibrated so she looked at the screen.

ami.mercury: It's okay Ami, my friends and I had our moments too...

That line alone cheered Ami Enan up and gasped as a shock. It was such a surprise coming from someone who only had one LogBook post and a private profile.

hedgehog_girl: I didn't know that you had friends. :0

ami.mercury: Well they are more like people that I hang around with.

hedgehog_girl: My concern is whether they are a bad influence on you.

ami.mercury: I wonder the same and same for you.

hedgehog_girl: I didn't mention any friends...

ami.mercury: I did some research and found out that you was saved by Lupin III and Daisuke Jigen. A master thief and a sharpshooter.

hedgehog_girl: They have been nice to me and to think that I was going to shoot Lupin out of self defense...

Ami Enan had to let go of her phone as the chat was making her frustrated and the screen dimmed darker hinting that it was on low battery mode. Quickly she grabbed an USB cable and plugged it into a fully charged battery pack to recharge. While leaving for ten minutes, Ami Enan got herself a bottle of water and drank the entire bottle while looking down onto the floor. She felt like she screwed up her chat with Ami Mizuno who at the other end of her laptop was having the same emotion.

Unlike the rest of the girls, Ami Mizuno was shy and found it hard to talk to people. Even when her friends were talking, she often lets the others talk over her unless she had to say something. For her, she found Ami Enan to be more of her level. A gifted child who was different than the others and at a slower rate of talking. Having a more intelligent conversation instead of juvenile talk. She knew exactly what she was thinking and Ami Mizuno thought that she screwed up too, losing her chance of finding another friend and on her own terms.

ami.mercury: I apologise that the chat got a bit too intense, I didn't mean it like that.

hedgehog_girl: It's okay Ami, it's understandable.

ami.mercury: Now was it true that you worked on a Super Famicom game when you was younger?

hedgehog_girl: That is correct.

ami.mercury: I am impressed. Knowing 65c816 assembly language especially at that age is quite a feat.

hedgehog_girl: It's just a Mario style platformer, nothing special.

ami.mercury: Nothing special? The Super Famicom has its issues with programming and for someone to develop a game from scratch without a development kit and the tools that people have these days is gifted.

hedgehog_girl: I'm really glad that you think so. :)

ami.mercury: I thought knowing Algebra including Fibonacci-type sequences at the age of six was enough...

hedgehog_girl: That's still impressive for a six year old.

ami.mercury: Thanks. :)

hedgehog_girl: No problem.

ami.mercury: Do you still program?

hedgehog_girl: I have a little hacking device on my ear that I made called Underworld that I use.

ami.mercury: That explains the habit.

While the chat was going smoothly, Ami Enan was thinking that thought that Zenigata made about being more social was stuck in her mind and felt that she had to change the tone of the chat slightly. There was a five minute gap as she was trying to think of something more general as she was feeling more relaxed talking to Ami Mizuno.

hedgehog_girl: What do you like to eat? I'm still getting used to the idea.

ami.mercury: Sandwiches

hedgehog_girl: Sandwiches are efficient and effective food.

ami.mercury: My mother often makes delicious sandwiches that are turkey and cucumber.

hedgehog_girl: Cucumbers are nutritious being that it is mostly made up with water and turkey is considered to be one of the more healthier meats. Then again I've known cases where the turkey is reformed and blobs of fat appear however those are mostly mechanically recovered turkey slices.

ami.mercury: I agree with you. What do you like to drink?

hedgehog_girl: I used to drink meal shakes, then moved to energy drinks. Now I drink water.

ami.mercury: An excellent choice, I also drink water.

hedgehog_girl: We are very much alike Ami.

ami.mercury: I concur with your analysis Ami.

hedgehog_girl: I never thought that I'll meet someone like you and have the same first name.

ami.mercury: Same here, it's like speaking to a mirror as they say.

hedgehog_girl: According to LogBook, you enjoy reading books.

ami.mercury: Oh that's correct, mostly academic and romance.

hedgehog_girl: Romance?

ami.mercury: Yes, I love when two people fall in love when they don't expect it.

hedgehog_girl: I believe in all forms of love. I know what you're going to say Ami. :)

ami.mercury: Yes, you're going to say Same here or I agree.

hedgehog_girl: :)

ami.mercury: Only a very few of us agree out of the group. Usagi only believes in heterosexual love even if she was briefly bi, Rei, Haruka and Michiru only believe in homosexual love despite that Rei briefly dated Mamoru. I know myself, Minako and I think Motoki believe that.

hedgehog_girl: Now that's different for who I knew. Lupin and Fujiko agree with me, no answer from Goemon but possibly the same, Jigen is mostly homosexual but has dated women, Zenigata won't admit it but I know that he does love men.

ami.mercury: Now I'm curious about Mako.

hedgehog_girl: Mako?

ami.mercury: Makoto Kino.

hedgehog_girl: Let me research her, is it okay if I have a small break Ami?

ami.mercury: Sure, no problem. I'll do some research in the mean time.

While Ami Mizuno set her status to Busy and likewise Ami Enan did the same, the redhead minimised the messenger app and booted up PeopleLog. Despite no longer updating, it was an useful app to use as it gives statements and gives a rating on how accurate it is using previous knowledge and information to cross check with other people.

She went to the LogBook section and searched for Makoto Kino, one popped up. Her gender was female, location was Minato Ward, Tokyo and mentions that she attends Juban Junior High and High School. There was a profile picture of her wearing an apron holding a large pink cake on a tray with a smile. So far Ami Enan thinks that she's a friendly person and can see why Ami Mizuno mentioned her.

Since she didn't have the person physically there to do face recognition, Ami Enan had to do a manual search for Makoto Kino and found a person similar to the LogBook page, a brunette however she was wearing a white top and brown skirt. Like LogBook, it mentioned that she was female and from Japan however it listed her birthday as 1977-12-05 but her age was unknown. Whether she was 40 years old or not was unknown hinting that Ami Enan might have got the wrong person, there was an asterisk by the date of birth saying that the DOB was from a 3rd party source and not an official document.

Ami Enan tapped on the Information Provision / Suggestion link and there was a blank part where a person could type or using their voice ask statements and to get a result in return.

"Makoto Kino is Ami Mizuno's friend."

Straight away, the rating was given as A meaning that it was accurate. It is listed that Makoto and Ami Mizuno go to the same school and hang around with each other. Ami Enan wanted some clarification.

"Makoto Kino is Ami Mizuno's best friend."

Again, it was rated A. There was also extra information saying that her best friends were Ami and Usagi, very quickly Ami Enan nodded and smiled.

"Makoto Kino wants a partner to love."

Within a second, again the statement was A. There were statements from various people that when she sees someone she gazes at them. Motoki Furuhata was one of the people out of the three that displayed alongside Crane Game Joe and Usagi.

"Makoto Kino loves women."

This time the rating was given as F meaning that it was false.

"Makoto Kino gave love advice to Ami Mizuno."

Unlike before, the rating was B meaning that it was not completely accurate however there was a high chance that she did judging by her personality. It mentions that people have recalled them talking together outside an electrical store however there were no direct sources.

"Makoto Kino has dated a woman."

Quickly it came up with a B rating with only one source from Michiru Kaiou. As she looked away from the screen, Ami Enan was thinking whether she dated Ami Mizuno if she did date a woman.

"Makoto Kino has danced with Ami Mizuno."

Again the rating was A meaning that it was correct.

"Makoto Kino Loves Ami Mizuno."

Unlike the other searches, this was taking a long time to load and only came up with a question mark with an error that displayed "Sorry but it needs more information. Please contact PeopleLog." It was unusual that it happened, Ami Enan only recalled twice of the error. Once regarding her dad and the other was the likelihood of Jigen shooting the police officers. She sighed as she gave enough time to get enough research required.

hedgehog_girl: Back.

ami.mercury: How did the research go?

hedgehog_girl: It went okay but PeopleLog displayed an error when I typed in "Makoto Kino Loves Ami Mizuno".

ami.mercury: Oh...

hedgehog_girl: I have a hunch that you love her. ;)

It took a while for Ami Mizuno to respond as even though Ami Enan was very patient, it caught her off guard as she blushed on the computer.

ami.mercury: I do...

hedgehog_girl: I apologise if I made you feel uncomfortable.

ami.mercury: You didn't Ami, I was just thinking but thanks.

hedgehog_girl: We are both shy girls who don't understand love as much as we want.

ami.mercury: Yep. :)

hedgehog_girl: You're the first person after Dolma that I talked to.

ami.mercury: Dolma?

hedgehog_girl: A woman who likes archery and has a cold attitude to people.

ami.mercury: Sounds like Rei to me in terms of personality and preferences.

hedgehog_girl: It's a good thing that we broke up because I felt not safe with her.

ami.mercury: That is why I try to stay away from Rei unless if I have to.

hedgehog_girl: Maybe one day we will find love.

ami.mercury: I was suggesting the same thing. I think we should meet up some day.

hedgehog_girl: I'm currently at Annecy but was born in Japan.

ami.mercury: While myself is at Azabujuban.

hedgehog_girl: I apologised that I cannot make it there Ami, I don't have a passport.

ami.mercury: Then how did you get there if you was not from France?

hedgehog_girl: Lupin took me all over the world and protected me.

ami.mercury: Lupin sounds so much like Mako, I'm sure she would do the same if I was in that situation.

hedgehog_girl: PeopleLog does say that they have 69% compatibility with each other if there was a chance that they would meet.

ami.mercury: What's our compatibility?

hedgehog_girl: Let me check.

Ami Enan minimised to go back to the PeopleLog app and went towards the compatibility section of the app. It was a section telling people that the likelihood of someone being friends or lovers when meeting up. Ami Enan logged in as hedgehog_girl typed in Ami Mizuno, it waited and a couple popped up. She tapped on the one that was located in Azabu-Juban. With a quiet gasp, Ami Enan switched back to the messenger app.

hedgehog_girl: That can't be right...

ami.mercury: Something wrong Ami?

hedgehog_girl: It says 100%.

ami.mercury: That does sound improbably high. Can you check the other pairings to see if there's a bug in the program?

hedgehog_girl: I will. Can you give me the people that you're interested with?

ami.mercury: Sure  
Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba, Haruka Tenoh and Michiru Kaiou, Rei Hino and Minako Aino, any of those with Mako.

hedgehog_girl: brb

There was a wait of two minutes while Ami Enan was analysing the results from the PeopleLog app.

hedgehog_girl: Usagi and Mamoru - 55%, Haruka and Michiru - 65%, Rei and Minako - 59%, Makoto and Usagi - 45%, Makoto and Rei - 42%, Makoto and Minako - 39% with friendship being at 50%, Makoto and Haruka - 60%, Makoto and Michiru - 48%, Makoto and Mamoru - 60%.

ami.mercury: Hmm... That's interesting, never thought Makoto and the others would be that low. I'm surprised at the 60% for her and Haruka, same thing for Mamoru.

hedgehog_girl: I'm more surprised that Haruka and Michiru aren't higher and Makoto and Michiru aren't lower judging by what little I know.

ami.mercury: There must be some bug if Makoto and Mamoru are at 60%, higher than Usagi and Mamoru. I know Usagi and Mamoru have had conflicts and why they aren't higher but I've never seen any romance between Mako and him.

hedgehog_girl: According to PeopleLog, Makoto and Mamoru have a rose connection. I'm guessing if Mamoru was more open, he would have dated Makoto over Usagi.

ami.mercury: That's true but let me try it for myself.

hedgehog_girl: Here's the link to PeopleLog: hito-log.co.jp

During the two minute gap between research, Ami Enan went to the toilet to do her business and returned while Ami Mizuno was typing and clicking on PeopleLog. The blue haired girl gasped when the results showed up.

ami.mercury: Your analysis is correct, it is unusual. Same thing for our 100%.

hedgehog_girl: Maybe it is indeed a bug, I would use Underworld to find out.

ami.mercury: No need Ami, when using it on a computer you can record the log of the website. It's not a bug...

hedgehog_girl: Source files?

ami.mercury: sure hito-log_54847587588hedgehog_girl-amimizuno1992jp.html hito-log_448635833736makocakes-mamoruchibaendymion.html

Ami Enan opened up the source files that contained complex html code and was checking through the syntax looking for a mistake. It took her at least 30 minutes to investigate as she had to also sniff the packets using Underworld and checking their algorithm. While Ami Enan was doing that, Ami Mizuno was on the messenger app to talk to the rest of her friends while juggling homework.

hedgehog_girl: Back. You're right, it's not a bug.

ami.mercury: Sometimes technology does surprise us.

hedgehog_girl: Indeed.

ami.mercury: While you was gone, I've copied and pasted the other text chat that I was in. Only the relevant parts, not the memes or jokes that the others were doing.

ami.mercury: I looked at PeopleLog and I found something interesting regarding our relationships.

The results that Ami Enan gave out were omitted from the copy and paste chat however they were identical.

goddessoflove: no way!

moonbunny: that's not right, i love mamo-chan :<

reioffire: Those dating sites are always wrong.

ami.mercury: Incorrect Rei, it is not a dating site. Both myself and my new friend Ami Enan used it for research purposes.

moonbunny: you have a new friend ami? aww... that's so sweet

makocakes: Well done Ami, I knew that you could do it :)

moonbunny: mako-chan, do you love mamo-chan?

makocakes: I don't know him Usagi but he can be sweet, if only he told me that he loved me...

goddessoflove: sounds like someone's clingy

makocakes: I'm not clingy... I just want someone to love...

ami.mercury: You could always try Lupin, you two have a compatibility rate of 69%.

goddessoflove: 69%? wooooooooooooo

According to the chat, "makocakes" has set her status to Busy and it was listed as cooking while Minako was singing a song close to "Yeah Lupin" without Lupin being mentioned. Also "endymion" who was in the chat however was busy added listening to "Get Wild" on his status as he was streaming the song.

ami.mercury: Sounds like Mamoru is getting ready to binge watch City Hunter.

reioffire: If I knew he was into that, I would have dumped him sooner instead of him dumping me.

The text omitted Minako singing "Get Wild" but saying "Get Wild and Rough" instead of "Get Wild and Tough" among other lyrical errors. 

moonbunny: i guess mako-chan doesn't love lupin...

ami.mercury: I'll talk to her later, it is rather unusual. I'm hoping that it was bad timing otherwise my best friend has some explaining to do.

goddessoflove: oh crap, as they say two's a crowd and three's a couple

ami.mercury: You mean two's a couple and three's a crowd, Minako...

goddessoflove: she can always date haruka like me

reioffire: I knew it, Minako you're banned from the shrine.

goddessoflove: i was just teasing, maybe

moonbunny: you're silly mina

ami.mercury: She was with Haruka shortly but Michiru loves the blonde more, it broke her heart.

goddessoflove: do you love Ami Enan ami?

The copy and paste chat has ended since Ami Mizuno quit the chat right after Minako asked her that question since she felt nervous and too scared to reply back. She also blocked the chat and everyone else apart from Makoto for some quiet time instead of skipping the spam that Usagi and more so Minako do.

hedgehog_girl: They are some strange characters and I thought Lupin and Zenigata were strange enough.

ami.mercury: They are Ami, that is why I can only tolerate them in small doses. Are Lupin and Zenigata like that?

hedgehog_girl: They are much calmer Ami. Lupin can go like us to gushing about Fujiko, he can be very annoying when he does that.

ami.mercury: I've seen the videos online, I know what you mean.

hedgehog_girl: Sorry about the diversion but would you come visit me Ami?

ami.mercury: I would except I have no idea what you look like.

hedgehog_girl: That is the same for you. I'm too nervous to show my picture online.

ami.mercury: Understandable, I'm the same. We aren't social media crazy like Minako.

hedgehog_girl: If you ever see me, I'm a redhead with one of the bangs covering my eye. I wear a lime green dress and a white coat.

ami.mercury: Short blue hair wearing a sailor fuku...

hedgehog_girl: It's understandable to be embarrassed Ami especially since there are so many people out there that would do devastating things to you.

ami.mercury: Sounds like personal experience talking.

hedgehog_girl: :{

ami.mercury: It's been awful what you went though Miss Ami Enan, I won't touch you unless you want me to.

hedgehog_girl: Thanks Miss Ami Mizuno.

ami.mercury: No problem. It would be confusing if we ever met up and people are calling for Ami, we'll both look or answer.

hedgehog_girl: We would have to come up with a solution. Like we might have to use nicknames, Ami E and Ami M or use surnames like Jigen and Zenigata.

ami.mercury: That would be best. Besides I've really enjoyed talking to you.

hedgehog_girl: I concur, we're been talking for 5 hours and 36 minutes closing to 37.

ami.mercury: Before you, I was lucky to talk for 10 minutes in a chat.

hedgehog_girl: Same here.

ami.mercury: You already know this but Ami means friend in French.

hedgehog_girl: You also know that Ami in Japanese means beloved.

ami.mercury: One of the meanings Enan.

hedgehog_girl: I know Mizuno but I chose the one that meant the most to me.

Very quickly, Ami Mizuno stared at the screen with a massive blush on her face. She's never had this feeling before, not even with Makoto or Ryo, a boy who was able to predict the future due to his intelligence and forward thinking.

ami.mercury: No one has ever said that to me before... I feel really touched.

hedgehog_girl: The more that we know about each other, the more that we want each other.

ami.mercury: I love you Ami.

hedgehog_girl: I love you too Ami.

ami.mercury: Oh I have to go, I'm having a relaxing bubble bath before going to bed.

hedgehog_girl: I have to go too, Fujiko's coming down to take me to a safe-house to sleep. 

Wait... I can hear the police siren right now so I guess Lupin and Jigen are picking me up. See ya.

ami.mercury: Goodbye mon ami.


	2. Chapter 2

Outside the Annecy school, a speeding white Renault R8 Gordini with blue stripes can be seen at the edge of the street trying to get towards secluded school hidden among the woods and very close to the coast. Suddenly the brakes are applied and the door swung open in a rush. Ami climbed at the back seat of the car, quietly closed the door and it went off just as she clicked in her seat-belt. It started accelerating then did a quick U turn to go back the way it came down a narrow road surrounded by trees. Dust came from the car as it quickly sped off.

At the drivers seat and the passengers seat there was a blue jacketed man with a suited sharpshooter, she knew that it was Lupin and Jigen. While Jigen was a bit grouchy, hissing to himself, Lupin was unusually edgy as he was breathing in and out while wheezing his teeth as he drove down the road and back into the country roads, he saw something coming his way. It was a blue car and it was speeding towards him, quickly Lupin went into the other lane on the other side of the road and back again.

"Damn, not again!"

As the car swerved around the bend to lose a blue Maserati Ghibli as some funky music was playing on the radio, Lupin was nodding to the beat of the song however it was barely noticeable as he kept looking at the car and the police cars that were behind the Ghibli. He was unable to lose them and shouted as he looked back to the road.

"I thought I lost him in Doroa!"

While Lupin was trying to lose the car that is on his tail, Ami was checking on her phone to see if anyone else was on PeopleLog however there wasn't since Lupin and Jigen were with her and the others weren't online. Just as she was ready to tap Sign Out, a notification popped up from ami.mercury who just signed back in.

ami.mercury: I've had my bubble bath but I'm not ready to go to sleep...

Quickly Ami blinked her eyes, she didn't expect the other Ami to actually message her back. It was a surprise but a good surprise as her friend return. Yet her lip slightly pouted by the lack of sleep.

hedgehog_girl: What's wrong?

ami.mercury: Nothing, I just wanted to talk to you some more.

hedgehog_girl: Same here.

ami.mercury: Did Lupin and Jigen pick you up?

hedgehog_girl: They did and it looks like I'm in some car chase.

ami.mercury: I hope that you are okay, I assume that you have your seat-belt on.

hedgehog_girl: :)

While Ami Enan was waiting for Ami Mizuno to respond, Lupin was desperate to lose the blue Ghibli as he was going through the narrow road and even turned off to a dirt track hoping to lose it. Had Ami not being in the back seat, he would have gone straight to the cliff edge and drove into the sea to lose them but he could not as the Ghibli made a quick scrape on the Renault.

"You bastard!"

Very quickly Ami looked up and she was expressionless but she could tell that Lupin was stressed out. She rarely sees him stressed out so it was pretty much a new experience for her yet the blue jacketed master thief growled and winced that the chaser and the police were not moving away from him. He gritted his teeth annoyed that they tracked him down somehow using PeopleLog as he checked his phone that Jigen was holding in a bored fashion. Usually Lupin would hold it himself but he had to have both hands on the steering wheel and needed to quickly change gears.

hedgehog_girl: By the way, Lupin's stressed out. I've not seen him like this before...

ami.mercury: Maybe he should just stop driving if he is getting stressed out.

hedgehog_girl: I don't think it would be that easy...

ami.mercury: I apologise if I have to go, I just got a message from Usagi and she's telling me to go to her.

hedgehog_girl: Why?

There was a long pause from the other Ami, it had been over five minutes and it looked increasing likely that she won't come back as her status was changed to Offline. It went from her having a friend and having a warm feeling to someone who didn't want to know. Had Ami had more emotions, she would have cried but she just sat there blank. She wasn't interested in the car chase, it got so bad that Jigen had to give Lupin one of his cigarettes just to calm down and lit it for him. Even then Jigen sighed, he would have used his magnum to shoot the car except he knows that there was something about that car in the past and didn't even want to try. It was lucky that Lupin took a little shortcut but could only save three seconds at most.

It looked like bad news for both Amis. Ami Enan in a car chase losing a crazy assassin that was on their tail while Ami Mizuno had some business that she was not telling her that involved Usagi. Suddenly as the car went over a rocky bump and the end of the dirt track, ami.mercury came back online.

ami.mercury: Sounds like I didn't had to go after all, I just got a message from her saying that Rei and Minako sorted it out.

hedgehog_girl: That's a relief.

ami.mercury: Indeed...

It seemed that Ami Mizuno was being very cagey telling Ami Enan about what happened even though she asked why and just blanked the question out. The car was back on the road however the Ghibli really wanted Lupin off the road as it caught up and was banging on the bumper trying its best to nudge, hoping that Lupin would lose control. Yet he was still driving so there was only one thing that he could think of and that to throw a smoke grenade. Jigen got out of Lupin's coat pocket a grenade and looked directly at the cars with a snarl, he threw it towards them, right by the small gap between the Renault and the Maserati. It exploded and smoke came out covering both the Ghibli and the police.

Lupin and Jigen were ahead and saw a ramp as they were on a broken bridge by the mountains. Suddenly both the blue Maserati and the police couldn't see the Renault and they both sped as they jumped over the ramp. They didn't know that Lupin in reality was underneath the broken bridge as they parked by the planks, hidden away from their view. Not even Inspector Zenigata, had he been there would have known.

It was a massive relief for Lupin has he wiped his forehead with his hand that he uses for the gearbox while for Jigen, he just smiled with his bent cigarette in his mouth or in his thoughts business as usual.

Lupin turned from the front to where Jigen was sat and directly yelled at him, "You could have just shot the freaking car Jigen!"

"We tried that before but it didn't work, I just wanted to see you on the edge", muttered Jigen with a slight small side smile.

As a response, Lupin snarled back but then after the chase, he forgot that there was a passenger on-board. He looked directly to the back seat as he saw Ami shivering from the cold as it must be getting close to midnight.

Lupin calmly apologised, "I'm sorry for all of this Amy, this car chased us from Doroa as we had a job there this morning."

"It's Ami...", monotonically spoke Ami.

Knowing that he got her name wrong yet again, Lupin looked at the cliff edge and groaned. Then as spur of the moment, he banged on the dashboard.

"Damn, I should have known her name by now!"

Ami Enan went back to the phone and ami.mercury was back online since after the news that Ami Mizuno didn't had to go with Usagi, the phone connection was down as it was a blind spot with no signal.

hedgehog_girl: The chase is over now.

ami.mercury: That's a relief.

hedgehog_girl: Indeed...

ami.mercury: I'm sorry that our friendship hasn't been great...

hedgehog_girl: It's fine, I'm just concerned.

ami.mercury: I was worried too, whether you'll be safe. I didn't want you in a car crash.

hedgehog_girl: Thanks for caring anyway :)

ami.mercury: No problem. A lot has gone off in the past hour.

hedgehog_girl: Was that why you ignored me?

ami.mercury: Ami... It's a bit complicated to explain for now what I do outside of studying, swimming and reading.

hedgehog_girl: I just hoped that it wasn't you that got Lupin into that chase.

Very slowly Ami Enan was looking away from her screen, she could have asked anything but the chase. Now she's worried that she has blown her friendship with Ami Mizuno. Even though they were a friend for a day and even admitted their feelings in a way, she knew that the other Ami could have worked with the assassin that tried to take out Lupin. Ami Enan even envisioned the day that she will get to meet her in Azabu-Juban, with her blue hair and small smile as they held their hands together as Ami Mizuno takes her to the swimming pool to spend a day out.

ami.mercury: It's... not me. If you was on about the blue Maserati Ghibli that was chasing you, I reverse engineered PeopleLog while I was away and judging by the logs and the GPS position, the chase at Doroa started when we were talking about relationships.

There was a two minute break while Ami Mizuno was continuing her explanation as she was typing on her keyboard. While she was doing so, Lupin started to drive around the hiding spot and back on the road, this time much calmer and more like himself. Jigen smirked as he thought that Lupin was ready for his nap time, after all his brain turns to mush after midnight.

ami.mercury: Besides I won't want my new friend getting into trouble. With your knowledge of PeopleLog and my knowledge of maths, I've managed to cause a delay to the servers so they didn't detect Jigen throwing the grenade or the sudden change that Lupin did under the bridge.

hedgehog_girl: I'm sorry that I accused you.

ami.mercury: It's fine, it was a logical deduction.

hedgehog_girl: I still want to be friends with you and I still love you.

ami.mercury: I feel the same, we just have that connection that no other person has.

hedgehog_girl: Yeah. Lupin's smart but sometimes silly. Jigen is cool and protective but gets grouchy. Goemon barely speaks and is really traditionally Japanese.

ami.mercury: Usagi is silly and low in intelligence but is friendly. Rei is grouchy and traditional Japanese. Minako is like Usagi only more energetic and a bit more smarter, not much considering she gets sayings wrong. Mako-chan is caring and protective but gets aggressive.

hedgehog_girl: I'm still surprised that you're friends with them.

ami.mercury: I'm still surprised that you're friends with a master thief and a sharpshooter.

hedgehog_girl: It's either that or...

Ami Enan didn't want to repeat talking about the past to the other Ami, she didn't want to get into that situation again.

ami.mercury: I apologise if I made you uncomfortable...

hedgehog_girl: It's fine, at least I have good company now.

ami.mercury: :)

hedgehog_girl:If I ever see you, can I hold your hands?

ami.mercury: Sure you can Ami, I have the same idea.

hedgehog_girl: Oh... Did Mamoru watch his binge watch of City Hunter?

ami.mercury: Last time I got a message from him, he was at episode 5. I believe that he is at...

Very quickly Ami Mizuno was working out what episode Mamoru was at. She knew that an episode was around 25 minutes so in her head she was calculating not only what episode he was on but also roughly the scene where he got up to.

ami.mercury: He's on episode 12 and if my calculations are correct, he should be at the moment where Ryo, Kaori and Takuya are looking at the Arnold Schwarzenegger resemblance that were in front of them.

hedgehog_girl: Do you like City Hunter Ami? It doesn't sound like something that I would watch...

ami.mercury: Not really... I tried the series for a month while doing some easy homework. The only episodes that I liked were one in City Hunter 91 where Ryo was dealing with Eriko and Episode 7 where he sees Rie. They both reminded me of Mako.

Suddenly out of the blue, lupin3 joined in the chat as not only he logged into PeopleLog but also their conversation as Ami Enan did not restrict which users can talk or not in a thread. Only friends were allowed.

lupin3: as you know, City Hunter is what you get if you put me and Jigen in a blender %)

Ami gasped, "Lupin!"

He did the cheesiest smile to Ami as he looked slyly towards her. Not quite his old perverted grins from the past when he wanted to see Fujiko but one that looked comical, similar to when he saw Albert in the car back in Paris while his relative gave a devious smirk knowing that he had a plan up his sleeve.

Lupin stared at Ami and spoke at a slightly cocky matter, "I see that you got yourself a new friend."

"Yeah, she's called Ami Mizuno", nodded Ami Enan.

Looking seriously on his phone, Lupin was reading their conversation as he was scrolling up on his phone however it only got up to when Ami Enan commented on the other Ami's friends. "I can see why... You two will make a great friendship."

Ami asked, "Do you know who she is?"

"Heh, I don't know everyone but I do recall that name before", gently smiled Lupin while slightly looking up, "Ami Mizuno, the smartest child in Juban Junior High. Reminds me of Michael."

"It's just that well..."

Ami Enan quickly looked down on her phone unable to respond. She wasn't sure whether to tell Lupin that she loved the other Ami, it was embarrassing for her. Falling in love with someone within a day? She wasn't even like that with Dolma and she knows that it takes time for a relationship as she looked at the last few minutes. Knowing this, he switched off his phone and put it away. Jigen on the other hand huffed as he took control of the wheel one handed since he was unusually treated him as his sidekick like when he went to Cagliostro. It was lucky that there was no other traffic and made it to a widen more urbanised road otherwise they would have crashed the car.

Lupin put his hand on Ami's shoulder and smiled, "I can see that you have a crush on her, don't worry Amy... Ami your secret's safe with me."

With a smile on her face, Ami Enan nodded and went back to the chat to talk to Ami Mizuno. More confident knowing that Lupin is siding with her.

hedgehog_girl: Lupin mentioned you.

ami.mercury: I won't mind talking to him, after all I lost my Mako. My Mako-chan...

hedgehog_girl: Makoto passed away?

ami.mercury: Thankfully not but our friendship has...

hedgehog_girl: Oh... This is serious...

ami.mercury: It is... It is why I have been unable to sleep despite that I must require a minimum of 7 hours sleep and I have school as well.

hedgehog_girl: I'm really sorry to hear that...

ami.mercury: While Usagi is my first friend, Mako was my closest friend. She was my best friend, she always protected me, thought about me and so sweet.

hedgehog_girl: Whoa... I understand why you two got together.

ami.mercury: What happened was that I tried to contact her after the other girls upset her. Even when she's busy especially making her desserts, she always talks to me with a smile. This time she just aggressively wrote "Go away!" and blocked me...

hedgehog_girl: :(

ami.mercury: :( Here's the log btw: hito-log_8536834848ami.mercurymakocakes2018-8-29.txt

As Lupin drove within the speed limit driving down a steep country lane with plenty of trees some with branches scraping the side of the Renault and a bit of mud on the road getting onto the tyres, Ami Enan was reading the log and scrunched her eyes. She felt upset that the other Ami had lost her best friend. To make sure that she wasn't seeing only one side of the story, Ami Mizuno sent Ami Enan the past logs between her and her former best friend. It was completely different in tone, it was pleasant, calm and very heart lifting. She knew from reading them that the two were really close, as close as Lupin and Jigen.

makocakes: Don't worry Ami... I'm here

ami.mercury: I've lost Ryo...

makocakes: awww... I give you a hug

({})

ami.mercury: Thanks for the hug Mako-chan.

makocakes: Hey no problem, you're my best friend and you needed to cheer up

ami.mercury: :)

There was another log and it was done during Valentines Day. While Ami was ready to read, the cigarette from Jigen was turning into a stub so he took it out and put it in the overflowing ashtray.

ami.mercury: Do you have anyone for today Mako?

makocakes: Err... I don't Ami. I tried but they call me Godzilla as usual...

ami.mercury: I don't have anyone myself but since you know your flowers.

makocakes: Yeah

ami.mercury: Do you know any that won't give me a rash?

makocakes: Well there's artificial ones but I rather choose something more natural like Hydrangea, Hosta or Geranium

ami.mercury: Thanks, I already got you some flowers.

makocakes: you got me flowers?!

ami.mercury: Your favourite, camellia sasanqua.

makocakes: Dawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww....

makocakes: I never knew that you cared for me ({})

ami.mercury: I do Mako-chan :)

There was a gap of roughly half a hour between the chat however since Ami Enan was reading the logs, there was no gap only technical information such as "makocakes logged in at 14:44".

ami.mercury: I just got a bouquet of Geranium flowers and there's a message in pink paper.

makocakes: Go on, read it

ami.mercury: To my smart cutie Ami, you always wanted love. These are for you, these Geraniums are like me. Hardy in pink with green foliage. I hope that your skin is okay, after all I do care about you. Love Mako-chan (love heart)

There was a smile and even a soft giggle coming from Ami Enan. Lupin has never heard her laugh before so he looked at her, enough to see her glowing face but enough to still focus on the road driving.

He asked while blinking, "What are you reading there Ami?"

"I'm reading a log detailing the friendship and the relationship between Ami Mizuno and Makoto Kino", explained Ami while keeping her expression.

Going back to focus on the road, Lupin was thinking to himself. He has definitely heard of Makoto before and it was a good memory.

Lupin blissfully smiled, "Ah... Makoto Kino, my first love. I can recognise her stressed deep voice anywhere."

"Hey Lupin, quit trying to woo every brunette girl that you come across", growled Jigen as he put his hand on his hat. "I remember when you went to North Africa last week."

"Relax Jigen, since Fujiko dumped me I have all the time in the world to be with you."

"I thought you dumped her..."

Lupin just shook his head. He knows that he still feels bitter about the time that Fujiko dumped him. They are now just barely friends, pushed aside in the same category as Clarisse and Rebecca as in lucky to get a phone call once a year. A shame since Lupin had very strong perverted feelings with her and would happily made up once he figured out how to stop PeopleLog and its influence, despite knowing that the app also caused Ami to be friends with someone at her own terms.

He then did a cocky smile while looking towards Jigen seductively, "Oh and may I remind you that I dated blondes and ravens too?"

There was a chuckle coming from Jigen as it was Lupin being Lupin, the first time in ages. All of a sudden, Lupin and Jigen laughed together. They were really enjoying themselves as they were relaxed and their eyes were fixed on each other. It was just enough as Ami Enan, now more braver went back to the chat with Ami Mizuno despite being long past midnight even though she did yawn.

hedgehog_girl: I noticed that we are getting more natural in our writing.

ami.mercury: I agree, our friendship is getting more casual.

hedgehog_girl: Yeah and to think a month ago I wouldn't be dreaming of this moment.

ami.mercury: You're friendship is what I really needed. If it wasn't for you, I'll take tomorrow off and talk to my mother.

Your*

hedgehog_girl: First time I've seen you make a mistake :)

ami.mercury: I'm really getting tired, I'm surprised that my brain is still functioning without fatigue.

hedgehog_girl: Still thanks Mizuno :)

ami.mercury: No problem Enan :)

The screen started to get really dark on her phone, it was down to 5% and she knew that it wasn't enough to keep talking to her new best friend and lover. It was perhaps five minutes at most before the phone would have died on her. Then again they were both tired, Ami Mizuno struggled to sleep due to Makoto acting unusual while Ami Enan didn't realise that it was getting to about nearly 1am.

hedgehog_girl: Sorry, I have to go. My phone is running out of power. It's at 3%.

ami.mercury: That is indeed annoying but it's okay, I'll talk to you tomorrow.

hedgehog_girl: Bye beloved Blue Ami.

ami.mercury: Bye beloved Red Ami.

Just as Ami Enan signed out from PeopleLog on her phone, it switched itself off as the Sunsamg logo popped up and made a vibrating noise. Still she was happy with a petit smile on her face, happy that she talked to a friend that she's developed a crush on.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unlike the previous two chapters, this chapter is done on the perspective of Ami Mizuno.

As Lupin and Jigen made it to the nearest safe house to put Ami Enan to sleep, Ami Mizuno was still up. The short blue haired girl stared at the monitor like a zombie as she saw "hedgehog_girl" and "lupin3" sign out from PeopleLog. The only thing that came out of Ami was a loud yawn and she was too tired to cover her mouth.

She looked at the time, near 8 in the morning. Normally she would be just about ready to go to school after getting up fifteen minutes before to get dressed, have a nutritious breakfast and have a checklist of the things to do for the day. These ranged from her schedule regarding school, cram school, assignments to social activities and even something that just said business.

The all nighter really put a strain to her, the fatigue has kicked in and literally didn't know the time. She didn't write her checklist, she didn't have a breakfast, she didn't even have a drink of water or orange juice. She just left the house and by her standards, really late and questionable whether she could make it to school in time. She didn't even smarten up like tiding her hair or adjusting her uniform.

It was unusual, normally she was prepared to the detail but today it was a different story. She was running but was more like shuffling her way hoping to get there in time. The traffic was unusually busy and had she checked, she would have know that there was car crash on the road that she crosses there and had to walk further up. Just as she was emotionless in terms of walking with her stiff shoulders, she saw two people.

One of them she knew straight away, Makoto. Her tall, ponytailed brunette who looked tough and is also tough but also friendly and kind in the inside. Next to her and they looked at each other was another brunette. She had a similar forelock as Makoto on her head but has blue sapphire eyes instead of Mako's emerald green eyes. Two distinct features was her spike going up from her head at an angle and her unusual small pointed nose. Everyone that Ami knew had either button noses or shaped at a slight curve. They both awkwardly smiled at each other with their eyes closed, almost like the two Amis in terms of matching body language. Ami wanted to talk to Makoto badly hoping to make up for last night.

"Mako-chan!"

Unusually, Makoto ignored her and kept talking to the woman. Had Ami been herself, she would have went directly towards them and asked what was going off. She just didn't have the energy and walked directly towards the school.

Ami managed to make her way to school however she was around ten minutes late. Something was not right as she opened the classroom door, her friends were missing as there were three empty chairs. Usagi was completely gone and as for Makoto, she didn't come back from where she went with the other girl.

Haruna Sakurada who was normally happy regarding the blue haired girl just sulked out of disappointment, she was tempted to shout at her but the drained look of the girl says it all. Ami Mizuno is not herself. She heard tales of energy draining youma and wondered whether one of them got to Ami yet there was no evidence that they existed even if they went to her in the past.

Ami tried to keep up with the class but she just couldn't, a rarity for the girl who normally finishes her work early to the point of doing extra or more difficult assignments. All of a sudden, she slumped on the desk and not the usual put your head down to sleep. It was more like her body leaned forward out of exhaustion. She needed to rest, she needed sleep but it was the wrong time to do so. She slowly started to get up as she used what little strength to focus on the brown haired teacher, after all even if she was mentally drained at least pretended to have an interest.

Had she been herself, she would have questioned on why she is acting like this but there were no thoughts in her head and it was like her large brain was missing from her. The other students started to look worried, even Haruna was getting concerned. Ami needed the day off and had it been anyone else like Usagi or Makoto they would have done but not Ami. She would go to school if there was an earthquake, deep snow or most of the teachers called in sick.

With a small amount of energy, she grabbed her phone from her desk and weakly texted to Ami Enan hoping that she will get the message.

ami.mercury: Help me...

With a pout, Haruna pointed Ami to the door. No words were spoken. Using a mobile phone in class and not learning? That's not like Ami at all. As Ami got up from her seat slowly and emotionless, she slowly slumped her way out of the classroom but just has she just past her seat and towards the aisle, she collapsed onto the floor.

Nearly everyone in class screamed and even Haruna, louder than the students. Straight away she got her phone out and contacted for an ambulance to take her to hospital. Had Makoto been there, she would have carried Ami personally there with a worry on her face however she was not. Haruna should have told Ami to go home for the day but all she could do was sigh. Shortly after, two paramedics ran straight to the classroom with a stretcher to pick up Ami to take her to the ambulance for the nearest hospital.

Around ten hours later, Ami was waking up from her hospital bed all woozy. Her eyes drooped, her face pale, her hand is on her forehead in mental pain. It was like she was abducted by aliens and just went back to Earth with no knowledge of what happened. She was all alone... Her mother did not bother to turn up. Usagi, Rei, Minako and Makoto were also not there. While Mako was hanging around with the new woman, it is unknown why they didn't turn up. Only thing that she could think of was business.

The doctor entered the room and told her what happened. She was malnutritioned, dehydrated and due to the lack of sleep, her body caused stress and collapsed. She was put on a drip as a wire came towards her arm to give her nutrients to survive but recommended eating, drinking and having a rest. Advice that she normally takes to heart. Judging by her body, she had been like this for four days estimated since Monday. As the doctor went away, she was back to being alone.

She looked at her phone that she switched back on and there was a reply from Ami Enan as she signed in around two hours ago.

hedgehog_girl: Oh... Ami... what's wrong?

ami.mercury: I'm... in hospital. The doctor told me that I collapsed at school.

hedgehog_girl: :(

ami.mercury: :(

hedgehog_girl: I hope you get better.

ami.mercury: Thanks. I noticed that I've been put on a drip and nutrients are going inside of me.

hedgehog_girl: Sounds like you had nothing to eat.

ami.mercury: The doctor did some tests while I was out and they found me being dehydrated and no excrement inside my stomach.

hedgehog_girl: It sounds more that just a day Ami...

ami.mercury: I have been so busy with school, cram school, swimming, business with Usagi and now talking to you that I had no time to eat or drink.

hedgehog_girl: I'm sorry that I made you like this...

ami.mercury: It's not your fault Ami :) I have some explaining to do...

hedgehog_girl: The secret business with Usagi?

ami.mercury: Not at the moment but a lot went off this week. My mother had disappeared without telling me why since Monday.

hedgehog_girl: :0 That sounds awful...

ami.mercury: Indeed. So I've been busy to try to block out the loneliness.

Ami Mizuno was getting tired and yawned as she laid upright on her bed however she had the give the news to the other Ami as she needed company and comfort.

ami.mercury: It's not just my mother but Makoto too...

hedgehog_girl: I know... you told me last night. You two really cared about each other.

Even though Ami Mizuno could not think of a way to display it on PeopleLog, she nodded her head while laying back down on bed. She was still upset that Makoto managed to block her away from her life. First on PeopleLog and now real life. Had Ami had more fluids and emotions, she would have cried.

ami.mercury: I think Makoto has someone else...

hedgehog_girl: Makoto has a new friend?

ami.mercury: I saw her with... her and she didn't even come to school...

hedgehog_girl: Do you have a picture or a description of her?

ami.mercury: Had I been myself, I would have done it for you but I forgot...

hedgehog_girl: It's fine

The problem was that Ami Mizuno was still too weak and went back to sleep to have a rest. Twenty minutes later, a meal came for her as one of the nurses with a smile brought in a tray with a medium sized plate. With a nod, Ami smiled back with her petit smile thanking the nurse for the generosity and the meal. On the plate was a lean piece of salmon with mushroom sauce and a cup of green tea. As she looked at the green tea, she gently cried as it reminded her of her Mako-chan giving her a cup with a heartwarming smile. With the good memories of her, she quickly drank it to make her less upset and started to cut into the salmon fillet taking a small chunk on the fork and put it into her mouth. Slowly but surely she was chewing the salmon and fifteen minutes later, she ate the entire meal with only a bit of scale and bone that she cut off. The tray was put on the table and laid back into bed.

ami.mercury: I just had a piece of salmon for my dinner.

hedgehog_girl: Sounds delicious.

ami.mercury: It was and my body needed it. At least it wasn't sushi.

hedgehog_girl: I thought sushi is healthy and nutritional for eating?

ami.mercury: I just do not like Hamachi... Whether its on its own or in sushi.

hedgehog_girl: Understandable, I have it memorized.

ami.mercury: We really are thinking like each other :)

hedgehog_girl: I'm surprised you didn't say that's my line :)

All of a sudden, Ami Mizuno started to gentle giggle. She rarely laughs and for her to be mentally better especially considering the day that she had was a big thing. There was a thought that not even Makoto of all people would have done it as quickly as Ami Enan.

ami.mercury: I really want you Ami

hedgehog_girl: I really want you too Ami

Very pleasantly, Ami Mizuno closed her eyes in bliss. She is imagining her first encounter with Ami Enan. Those natural radiant red hairs on her head, that bang covering one of her eyes, the reflecting petit smile, the shy awkwardness that will disappear over time to be even stronger than Ami Mizuno was with Makoto.

There was a knock on the door and a doctor came into the room to quickly explain to Ami regarding the situation, she nodded and the doctor went away. Ami Mizuno softly smiled as it was good news and quickly, with the most energy that she had all day let Ami Enan know.

ami.mercury: The doctor just informed me that they are going to monitor me for another day and then I'll be discharged.

hedgehog_girl: That's great and appreciative.

ami.mercury: Indeed. I'm just worried about cram school. Without my mother, I have no money to fund and continue.

hedgehog_girl: I wonder why you want to go to those isolated private schools...

ami.mercury: It is so that I can become a doctor and getting into Keio University is going to be tough and expensive.

hedgehog_girl: Unlike you, I have no plans about my future...

ami.mercury: I guess living with Lupin kinda rubs on you.

hedgehog_girl: Indeed, still it's a lovely future.

ami.mercury: Yes :) Before we split up, Mako-chan and I played doctor and nurse.

hedgehog_girl: In a porno?

ami.mercury: No... We practised with Usagi as she always gets hurt by her clumsiness. I'm the role of the doctor while Mako-chan was the nurse, it was superlative.

hedgehog_girl: I've seen Lupin and Fujiko being doctor and nurse before...

ami.mercury: Anyway, I've remembered the other girl that Mako-chan was with. She had an unusual spike in her hair and her nose was pointed.

hedgehog_girl: Pointed nose?

Ami Enan went off the chat to research on PeopleLog regarding Japanese people with the pointed nose feature. It was much harder to do that it seems due to that PeopleLog currently cannot search by facial feature. Five minutes turned to ten and ten turned to twenty as she was using Underworld to hack PeopleLog to find an easy way to search by facial feature. All of a sudden, lupin3 and Jigen joined in the chat and it was unexpected for Ami Mizuno as she thought hackers found their way into the chat to spam. She was going to block them but "hedgehog_girl" posted just in time before she was going to tap on their names and their options.

hedgehog_girl: There are around 50 people in Japan with pointed noses, nearly all from Tokyo.

lupin3: hmm... 

hedgehog_girl: Lupin! What are you doing here?

lupin3: well Amy, I tried going back to the museum in Vienna and well...

Jigen: We got the painting... Ugh... I'm not used to this social media crap...

hedgehog_girl: It's Ami...

ami.mercury: Same here Lupin...

lupin3: you must be Ami Mizuno, the smartest woman in the Azabu-Juban district

ami.mercury: Please to meet you Lupin Sansei. :)

Jigen: Oh great, another woman that Lupin is going to hit on...

ami.mercury: I have no romantic interest in him despite finding the idea of a gentleman thief to be romantic.

lupin3: yeah, besides Jigen she's only 15

Jigen: That blue would blend too much with your tacky jacket

lupin3: as I know, this is top quality from Milan! Unlike your suits...

Jigen: These are specialized tailored suits.

lupin3: i'm sorry Ami... Both Amis...

ami.mercury: It's fine Lupin, it is interesting what you two wear.

hedgehog_girl: :)

All of a sudden the PeopleLog network went down with an error message popping up saying "The connection to PeopleLog has failed, please try again later." Ami Mizuno as she was resting with her pillow fluffed up to get comfy. Five minutes later, a notification sound played and it was a jazzy jingle.

lupin3: damn!

Jigen: What's wrong?

lupin3: PeopleLog went down as they made a bet on me whether I'll re-date fujicakes or not. everyone from Melon Cop to Rebecca

ami.mercury: The Internet can go down over the smallest things.

lupin3: oh tell me about it!

hedgehog_girl: Do you know the girl that the other Ami is on about?

lupin3: Ran Mouri

ami.mercury: What?

hedgehog_girl: What?

lupin3: I've bumped into her in the past and I read your post history Ami %)

As Lupin gave Ami Mizuno a hint regarding Makoto's new friend, she decided to look at her PeopleLog profile as she typed on the touch screen keyboard. It was found straight away. Ran Mouri, daughter of the incompetent Kogoro Mouri who is a detective for the Tokyo Metropolitan Police. She is listed as someone who protects the people, kind-hearted and brave. She can also get frustrated and take people out with her karate moves. Her hobbies are cooking and cleaning for the Mouri household.

There was a smile from Ami as she thought that it sounds just like her Mako-chan then she frowned, she lost her relationship over someone similar. She went back to the chat however no posts were made while she was doing research as Lupin and Jigen talked in real life while driving back to the hideout in France and Ami Enan only felt comfortable if Ami Mizuno was there to talk.

hedgehog_girl: 57% compatibility rating on PeopleLog.

ami.mercury: That's higher than me...

hedgehog_girl: Did you managed to get your rating with Makoto?

ami.mercury: Friendship 52%, Romance 49%, I did it when I went to the toilet yesterday.

lupin3: I don't want to know...

Jigen: I think that I just lost my appetite...

lupin3: I think our rating's 69% jigen

Jigen: I don't believe this PeopleLog crap...

hedgehog_girl: Why are you two on PeopleLog while driving?

lupin3: It's part of a plan to get Enzo Bron to come here personally, to see his greatest invention foiled by Lupin the 3rd

Jigen: Sounds like it's not working...

lupin3: fine! I'll go to Olig Island then!

Very quickly "lupin3" and Jigen signed out of PeopleLog so it was back to the two Amis talking however not even a minute later, "lupin3" signed back in.

lupin3: it was nice to see you Ami Mizuno, catch ya later!

As she blinked and checked her battery life on her phone, Ami Mizuno softly smiled as Lupin signed back out. It was like she has made new friends all thanks to Ami Enan. What started off as a disaster day suddenly became one of her better days of her life.

hedgehog_girl: I let you rest Mizuno, sorry about Lupin and Jigen invading the chat...

ami.mercury: It's fine Enan, they cheered me up. I'm surprised about Usagi though, she would have come here by now...

hedgehog_girl: It's like your friends don't want to know...

She put her hand on her chin thinking, it is unusual for her friends not to come to the hospital to cheer her up. Since the other chat was still open, she had a peak. "reioffire" and "endymion" were in the chat however there was no mention of Ami Mizuno or indeed Makoto. The only thing that Rei wrote in the chat was that "Usagi and Minako have to do business" and Mamoru mentioning that he is going to watch the next 13 episodes of City Hunter in his next binge watch. ami.mercury decided to talk to Rei and Mamoru despite not as comfortable talking to them when compared to Usagi and especially Makoto. She mentioned that she's at hospital and they just said "Hope to get better soon", very coldly. As cold as text chats are concerned.

ami.mercury: They're busy... I need a rest.

hedgehog_girl: So long my unwell Ami :)

ami.mercury: So long my concerned Ami. :)

With a smile on her face, Ami Mizuno switched off her phone and went back to sleep on her hospital bed. She knows that she has someone who is by her side despite the unstable lives that they both live.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh... Got a head injury and it has been hurting. It is getting to the point of only one more chapter left after this one.
> 
> This is written in three locations (the hospital, the hideout and Lupin & Jigen on the road)

In the hospital, Ami Mizuno was sleeping peacefully and snuggled in her bed. She was too drained to be thinking but the few thoughts that she had were of Ami Enan with her red hair covering one of her eyes and her petite smile. It is strange how they pretty much replaced her thoughts about algebra and her "Mako-chan."

Suddenly with a loud swing as the door opened firmly, a tall brunette entered the room and she was holding a bunch of flowers with both of her hands. The bouquet was a mixture of pink Geranium subcaulescens with its green leaves and blue meadow Geranium, they were both hardly plants but they reflected one thing that she knew. Her friendship between her and Ami, the green and the pink from Makoto and the blue from Ami.

She depressingly cried, "Ami... Ami... I'm sorry Ami..."

Makoto put the flowers onto the bed and walked towards the chair with a depressed sulk on her face, quickly and gently she sat down. She stroked her soft yet tired hair since she cared so much about her. After all, Makoto and Ami have been best friends since they first met, they were opposites with one being tall and strong with the other being small and smart.

On the pine wooden table, there was a phone and she picked it up. It was off but she managed to turn it on. It was password protected that gave Makoto an annoyed look, while it was something that Ami would do, at the same time she wanted to know. As a guess she typed in makochan and the screen was unlocked displaying all the apps on her phone. Within around ten seconds, a notification sound was played and she looked. It was a message on PeopleLog and it read:

hedgehog_girl: I'm feeling lonely...

All Makoto could do was sulk in sadness, she didn't want this person feeling lonely but she didn't want to pretend to be her friend. She believed in honesty and putting the phone on the bed, she tried to nudge Ami. She wanted to wake her up and then shook her four times but there was no response.

"Ami, Ami!"

Nothing, she was in a deep sleep even though the last one would have hurt had she been awake. Instead Makoto picked up the phone and was thinking what to do. As the brunette was reading the chat log, there was a serious look on her face. She realised that hedgehog_girl was Ami Enan, the new friend that Ami Mizuno made on her terms, the one that she felt happy because she was happy. While the chat log only got up to where they were talking about City Hunter, she read enough. The friendship between her and Ami with Lupin making his comment, the admittance to hospital, Ami Mizuno mentioning losing her mother, how Lupin greeted her friend in a polite way, how adorably similar the two Amis were and how Lupin figured out that Makoto was with Ran Mouri on that day. She even did a short lived smirk that Ami Enan thought that Ami Mizuno and her were in a porno.

Knowing that it is the right thing to do, she switched off Ami's phone and put it away. Then she managed to get her phone from her knotted part of her white top and switched it on. Unlike Ami's phone that was by Sunsamg, hers was by Zony and was not password protected. As for why, she believes that if someone stole her phone, they would figure out the password and since it is kept close to her chest, anyone who tries she will beat them up. It booted up and she went onto PeopleLog and logged in. She looked at her chat with "moonbunny", "reioffire", "goddessoflove", "ami.mercury" and "endymion" but there was no one there. The only signs of activity was endymion's message saying that he is now on episode 15 of City Hunter and that was a couple of hours ago hinting that he might had to abandon the binge watch.

Makoto knew that was her main chat but she has a special chat with Ami that she spends more time on because like her, Usagi and Minako were too annoying in the chat saying the first thing that came in their heads. Memes galore. Spam. Pictures. micspam. Audio spam. Video spam. She wasn't like that, she wanted a simple chat with a joke now and again. She looked up to the sky then directly looked at Ami with a worry. She had to do something.

...

In the dark and dusty hideout, Ami Enan was there all day sat on the damp bed and there was no response. Both from Lupin and Jigen who escaped from Vienna and from Ami Mizuno who was fast asleep recovering from her collapse. It was all back to normal for her, back to how it was in the days of Marco Polo and before Lupin was in her life. Suddenly a notification popped up saying "makocakes has joined the chat", then very quickly a message came up.

makocakes: Hey :)

It was a shock for Ami, how did "makocakes" knew about the chat? She was fretting that a hacker might have come to the chat, the same reaction that Ami Mizuno got when Lupin and Jigen joined the chat.

makocakes: It's me, Mako

It was just enough proof that makocakes was indeed Ami Mizuno's former best friend and not a random hacker.

hedgehog_girl: Hi Makoto, it's just a surprise.

makocakes: I'm sorry that I disturbed you...

hedgehog_girl: No... It's fine.

makocakes: I can tell that you wanted some company

hedgehog_girl: Indeed, my friend is in hospital and she's resting. :(

makocakes: Oh Ami? I'm with her :)

hedgehog_girl: How is she?

makocakes: She's in a deep sleep, I tried waking her up but nothing

hedgehog_girl: :(

makocakes: Don't worry, she's not dead At least I hope not...

hedgehog_girl: That's good to hear.

makocakes: :)

hedgehog_girl: I'm guessing that you found out.

makocakes: If Ami-chan gets this, I'm so sorry...

hedgehog_girl: I know about the breakup but how?

makocakes: When my friends were joking about Lupin...

hedgehog_girl: Lupin mentioned that you was his first love, or was it that he was your first love?

makocakes: He was my sempai...

hedgehog_girl: Yeah, I looked at PeopleLog and there's an in joke about how everyone reminds you of your sempai. That and your talent.

makocakes: Hmm... Mmm....

hedgehog_girl: Makoto... If you're worried about Lupin, he's still alive but now I'm worried...

makocakes: About what?

hedgehog_girl: Well, he went to Vienna this morning to grab a painting and he contacted me on PeopleLog. Even Jigen used PeopleLog and he rarely uses social media.

makocakes: Oh... I'm sure that he'll be fine, Jigen too :)

hedgehog_girl: Out of curiosity, do you know them?

makocakes: I do, I know Lupin and Jigen from the past

hedgehog_girl: It's just that maybe your friends gave you a bad flashback and something. From what I read about your personality, you saying "go away!" to Ami is not like you.

makocakes: It isn't... I just felt so upset that sometimes I get frustrated then breakdown crying...

With a blink of her eyes, Ami Enan did not expect Makoto to be like this. So honest, so open, so caring yet so delicate at the same time. No wonder the logs that she read of their friendship were so close and at the best of times heartwarming. It was lucky that Makoto was patient during the chat, yet Ami Enan knew that it wasn't like she had anything else to do or go. After all she was at hospital waiting for Ami Mizuno to wake up, even if there was that doubt if she never woke back up. One lost friend and one lost lover...

While Ami Enan was going to apologise to Makoto for being shy, she could see the words at the bottom of the screen "makocakes is typing a message" and thought that there might be a different time.

makocakes: After all I have such a big heart that anything can make me upset or angry...

hedgehog_girl: I wished that I have a heart...

makocakes: What do you mean other Ami?

hedgehog_girl: My mother committed suicide and I ended up doing child porno until I showed them my programming skills. My dad is also cold, all he cares about is PeopleLog! Not me, not my mom, not even getting Lupin even if he boasts about it but that!

makocakes: :( Well... My parents were killed in a plane crash...

hedgehog_girl: Oh... That's terrible.

makocakes: Yeah...

hedgehog_girl: I didn't mean to make you upset Makoto...

makocakes: I know...

All Ami Enan could do was put the phone down emotionlessly. somehow she was making Makoto feel worse. She badly needed help but one that her expertise was useless with, friendship. She felt too shy to make her better and Ami Enan only knew what Makoto was like from the logs and the LogBook profile, she didn't have first hand unlike the other Ami. Even if she acted exactly like the other Ami, she knew that Makoto somehow would detect her feeling off. After looking and smelling at the foist that was on the pillow, Ami Enan minimised PeopleLog and went to Contacts. There was only just one number outside of her own and it was yet to be labelled. While shaking at the screen, she tapped on the green call button.

...

Lupin and Jigen are driving in the Renault down the edge of Croatia, driving along the rustic city of Pazin passing through the various red roofed houses and now headed towards the forest filled roads. As he quickly looked before all he could see were trees, it looked like that it was getting late afternoon.

As he jerked on the steering wheel, Lupin smiled, "It's just another ten hours before we get to the hideout with Ami."

"With us being at her beck and call, we're like her parents", smirked Jigen in a sarcastic way as he looked at the thief.

"You get to be the mom, while I get to be the dad."

"Stop it Lupin, you're just embarrassing yourself", growled Jigen as he looked the other way while Lupin was doing a cheesy grin.

Turning back towards the Suddenly there was a jazzy jingle playing on his phone so he pulled the brakes and picked it up with his right hand. Then he started to accelerate again as the phone was firmly by his ear.

Lupin asked in a worried tone, "Ami? That's the second time you phoned up, what's wrong?"

There was some nodding as he could hear Ami talking in a monotone way to the thief. He quickly licked his lips and then quickly blinked as he was getting thirsty. Driving all that way without a pit stop was making him irritable yet there was nowhere to stop for miles, the nearest city was in Slovenia.

"You're talking to Makoto and she's upset?", gasped Lupin as he was getting distracted as a lorry was in front of him and quickly turned left avoiding a collision. After passing the lorry, he calmly spoke, "Right, talk about friendship and love. That normally makes her happy."

Very quickly, Lupin kept nodded like "uhh.. hrr..." knowing and understanding what Ami wants but then he froze in place. It was lucky that there was no traffic on the road because it was such a surprise. One that he didn't want.

Lupin growled and then replied in the whiniest manner, "Azabu-Juban? As in Japan? Aww... We're going the other way to Spain."

While Lupin didn't tell her was that he was going there to steal a Picasso that was found buried underneath a supermarket. Then he did a couple of nods and smiled.

"We'll be back as soon as we can, catch ya later."

As he let go of the wheel, Lupin tapped on the red button on his phone and put the phone straight in his pocket firmly. He then went back onto driving properly as he moved the gear stick and held the steering wheel with his hands.

Jigen muttered, "I think we should frigging ditch Ami after this PeopleLog business is over and done with."

"You know that will happen eventually", sighed Lupin as he put the brakes and turned the corner up towards the mountains.

They just crossed the border of Croatia and they were heading to Slovenia as he was driving on the mountainous road where he could just barely see the snow at the peaks. Since Lupin was busy with both his hands on the steering wheel and unwilling to give his partner the wheel, he decided to quickly tune into the radio. It was spoken in Slovenian however it was the news, it mentioned about how there was a road block in Northern Italy just past the border. Two car crashes, a police van and a murderer that escaped the van that was shooting people. Since it blocked the passage towards the country, Lupin snarled and had to think of a Plan B. He was getting closer to the city of Koper and Koper was not that far off from Italy as the mountainous scenery was disappearing and replaced by flat fields in the distance.

Lupin deviously smiled, "Remember what you was saying about ditching Ami, Jigen?"

The only expression that came from Jigen was a smirk, he was right. He was frigging right but he didn't gloat about it unlike Lupin.

Lupin was going through his contact list to phone up. On the list there was Albert d'Andresy, Diana Archer, Lisa Argento, Clarisse, Ami Enan, Goemon, Fujiko, M. Punch, Becky Lambert and Rebecca. He was scrolling down past towards what appears to be near the end of the contact list and moved his phone sideways blocking any vision of the caller, he tapped on the person and put the phone to his ear ready to talk...

...

hedgehog_girl: Makoto, are you still there?

makocakes: I am other Ami

hedgehog_girl: I'm sorry for being shy...

makocakes: It's okay, I had a hunch

hedgehog_girl: Ami said pleasing things about you.

makocakes: Really?

hedgehog_girl: :)

makocakes: Ooooh... Tell me

hedgehog_girl: She calls you caring and protective, I can understand why Ami Mizuno wants a best friend like you.

makocakes: :)

hedgehog_girl: Ami did think about you.

makocakes: I thought that she hated me...

hedgehog_girl: She doesn't. Besides PeopleLog can make mistakes, I know that you two are higher than 52% friendship.

makocakes: That's why you shouldn't always trust machines Ami, sometimes your heart or your gut knows more than some err...

hedgehog_girl: Algorithm?

makocakes: Yeah!

hedgehog_girl: Are you getting me mixed up with your Ami?

makocakes: Yeah I do, but that's okay. You two really are alike

hedgehog_girl: We do believe in honesty and kindness.

makocakes: No argument there :) Oh and other Ami? I know you had it tough but you got through

hedgehog_girl: It's just really hard... I'm sure you understand.

makocakes: I do, I give you a hug ({})

In a rare moment, Ami Enan did a little blissful slightly slanted smile as had Makoto really been there, she would have gave her a massive yet warm hug. Something that she can't remember having in her life, only Lupin was the closest thing that she had to a hug and even then it was faked.

hedgehog_girl: Can you explain about Ran Mouri?

makocakes: Sure, both you and Ami have the right to know... She's my new friend that we met on that day

hedgehog_girl: It seems a bit sudden...

makocakes: Actually we've been talking for a while and we get along so well

hedgehog_girl: On PeopleLog?

makocakes: On the phone, she hangs around with her useless dad Anyway, on that day I decided to go to school early because I really wanted to make up for Ami

hedgehog_girl: According to Ami, she says that you ignored her while she was walking to school.

makocakes: I did see her... I didn't ignore her but I was busy talking to Ran...

hedgehog_girl: You could have just said hi to her!

makocakes: I'm sorry Ami... Both Amis... 

hedgehog_girl: I'm sorry too, I was ironically too strong in my wording.

makocakes: No, you was right... She looked so tired though...

hedgehog_girl: You didn't go to school.

makocakes: I did but she was already gone...

hedgehog_girl: Must be something important for you to be late for school.

makocakes: I was, I'm sure Ami told you about a car crash and why she was late for school herself

hedgehog_girl: She didn't Makoto.

makocakes: Oh... Well there was one and while I was walking, I bumped into Ran and we were talking. I was talking about recipes and she was talking about a new vacuum cleaner for the house since her dad blew the last one up trying to impress a lady

hedgehog_girl: That sounds in character.

makocakes: You really do sound like Ami :) Anyway, we heard a scream and we ran towards the end of the street. A woman was mugged by a man with a knife, he wanted all of her money

hedgehog_girl: I'm assume that you and Ran did something about it.

makocakes: Yeah we did! We saw the mugger at the Game Center Crown trying to rob Motoki, the owner that we know well and we beat him up!

As Ami Enan looked at the screen, she froze up. She didn't know how to respond. While she saw Fujiko take out the terrorists or Lupin punching and kicking people in the street, she never expected a teenager to be like that. Looking blankly for five minutes, she wonders whether Makoto is a teenager at all. There were thoughts ranging that Makoto in some ways was too mature for people her age and more closer to the Lupin gang to that she was in the same age bracket as the Lupin gang but lived a sheltered life like her making her unstable with her emotions.

One of the thoughts she had to reply was "I wanted to see that" except that Ami Enan did not really deal with violence and the idea of sexual violence was too ingrained in her head. She was stumped for another ten minutes, then an extra five as she darted off to the toilet and back. As soon as she got back to the damp bed, a notification sound was played.

makocakes: If you're struggling to say something other Ami, just say from the heart... That's what I'll do

hedgehog_girl: No wonder Ami loves you. :)

makocakes: :) After that, I went to school but I saw the ambulance outside and it drove away... I asked Naru and she told me that Ami just collapsed... Nami told me the same... Oh... It's my fault...

hedgehog_girl: It's not your fault Makoto, she's been suffering from malnutrition for the past few days.

makocakes: Malnutrition? Ohh...

hedgehog_girl: Her mother left her to be on her own.

makocakes: :( If I knew that my little Ami was like this, I would have done something about it Like make her a deluxe turkey sandwich with cheese and a big hug

hedgehog_girl: Ami is very lucky to have a friend like you Mako-chan.

makocakes: Aww... Thanks

hedgehog_girl: No problem :)

makocakes: Anyway the teacher was fine about it, to make up for it I stayed behind

hedgehog_girl: That doesn't sound like you...

makocakes: I wanted to be on her good side and besides the Crown was closed That mugger didn't even touch Motoki and he was scared enough to close for the day!

hedgehog_girl: I wonder what happened to Usagi?

makocakes: I have no clue myself

hedgehog_girl: I don't know what Ami means about business.

makocakes: It's a bit uncomfortable to say but you know what Ran is like?

hedgehog_girl: So you're like police officers or vigilantes? Ah... I get it now.

makocakes: Sort of like that but with sparkles and sprinkles :)

...

On the phone, the brawny brunette was softly smiling to herself. While she knows that she's upset about Ami as she tried to hide her tears, talking to Ami Enan was a pleasure for her. She was just like her best friend and felt relaxed, her shoulders were down and her body was still. At least she knows if anything happened to Ami Mizuno, there's another Ami out there that she'll be friends with.

As Makoto looked at her best friend's closed eyes, she could hear her breathe. For a brief moment, she thought that she could hear Ami talking sexually about Ami Enan but it could have been just mumbling. Then her eyes started to blink, her blue eyes were brightening up

In a weak daze, Ami asked, "Mako-chan?"

"I'm so sorry Ami-chan, I'm so sorry", sulked Makoto as she looked at the white bed linen.

Ami smiled with her eyes briefly closed, "It's okay Mako-chan, I'm glad that you came."

They both hugged each other and looked at each other, they thought that this wouldn't happen again. Best friends again.

With a surprise with her eyes lighting up the blue haired girl asked, "You got me flowers?"

"Yeah, just for you, I hope you get better Ami-chan", smiled the strong brunette. "Oh I'll be right back."

With a creak from the bed, Makoto walked out of the room with a smile on her face. Her best friend is up and they made up with each other. Since Makoto forgot to close the door, Ami Mizuno slowly reached to her phone. It was slightly moved and she could tell that some sweaty large fingerprints were on it. Yet she didn't mind, she knew Makoto was checking on her phone. That is why her password was makochan as she knew that she wasn't around or brave enough to talk to people yet Makoto was braver and more likely to be there. She switched on the phone and notifications from PeopleLog popped up.

There was a small gasp from Ami, she had missed over 85 messages and she knew that Ami Enan wouldn't have spammed that many. Perhaps she thought that it was the other chat. Usagi and Minako alone could make 85 messages in about ten minutes and that's at absolute most. She double checked that chat but there were no messages and no one logged in. The only change from "endymion" was City Hunter Binge Watch on Hiatus hinting that something happened that caused him to stop. So she thought that it was indeed the Ami Enan chat.

Before having a look, she put her finger on her chin trying to work it out. Makoto was not in the chat so she thought Lupin and Jigen were with her, maybe with their friends. To her surprise, she got her prediction completely wrong as she let go of her chin and scrolled on the messages. A rarity for Ami Mizuno however it was a good prediction as it was just Ami Enan and Makoto talking. Starting from the beginning, she read it all. Most importantly why her best friend fell out, she was upset and the blue haired girl knew that Makoto wears her heart on her sleeve. She had a good reason why she acted the way she did and unlike the other girls actually went all the way and attended her hospital visit. Makoto even sent her flowers even though she just collapsed and knows that her heart is in the right place.

Also from gathering from the text, Makoto was more casual friends with Ran and not closer. Otherwise Ami thought that she wouldn't be at hospital at all.

A few minutes later, Makoto walked slowly holding two cups of green tea in her hands with the saucers. She placed one on Ami's soft small hands and the other she held in her hands as she sat on the chair. Makoto drank four sips of green tea then put the cup and saucer on the table with for Ami she had two small sips then gave the cup to Makoto to put on the table with a smile.

They both looked at each other then their phones to text.

ami.mercury: Mako-chan! Ami!

hedgehog_girl: Hi Ami. :)

makocakes: Hey Ami

ami.mercury: I'm feeling good

...

There was a unusual change of expression coming from Ami Enan, she smiled and it was the largest smile that she ever made. Her lover is okay and she even made another new friend outside of the Lupin gang.

Suddenly just as she was ready to post, there was banging on the door. She knew it wasn't Lupin as she checked PeopleLog and instead he decided to nab a helicopter from Ljubljana Jože Pučnik Airport. It wasn't him posting the pictures but from Yata and they were messaged back to the ICPO. The post only happened thirty seconds before the banging on the door.

She was scared, shaking her hands and her hair as it could have been anyone. Chuck Glay might have escaped from prison to get his revenge on Ami, it could have been a robber, it could have been one of the abusers from the past.

The door busted right open with damage to the lock and the sides of the door. A tall man appeared stiff as a board, he had a red trench coat on and a hat.

He firmly shouted, "I'm taking you somewhere safe Miss!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was going to finish this at 3/3 (aka Lupin Day but just crashed...) but it ended up being finished at the 1st December. It was last worked on 12th April but due to illness among other things, it was on the backburner.

The man with the trench coat looked sternly at Ami as she was all alone in the safehouse and despite the seriousness, he didn't want to touch her as he could see the glint of Ami's eyes like something good as happened yet she needed some company. Besides anything was better than that dark room with just a basic bed on the rotten wooden floor.

Ami gasped, "Where are you taking me?"

"To Azabu-Juban, Lupin told me to look after you since he's at Olig Island", he gruffly responded in a stiff yet authoritative matter.

The redhead nodded back, "Thanks Zenigata."

Very slowly Ami Enan walked from the safehouse to the helicopter that was outside, it was more like shuffling as she was with a fixed frown on her face. She expected Lupin and Jigen to come back however it looked increasingly likely that they were stuck in Slovenia, she could even see the breath coming from Zenigata's mouth. Zenigata had opened the helicopter door so Ami could get in and as soon as she sat down, he went in and closed the door from the inside.  
The helicopter took off and flew away in the cold night as it was flying over the forest away from France.

* * *

Back in the hospital, it had been roughly six hours since Ami Enan had last messaged them towards the point where Ami Mizuno had a rest with Makoto stroking her soft blue hair. Ami had woken up to check on her phone but not a single notification.

Makoto truthfully suggested, "She's probably just busy that's all..."

"Maybe she doesn't like me...", sulked Ami as she had her head down.

"That's not true Ami..."

While Ami Mizuno sulked on the phone with no update at all on PeopleLog whether it was from hedgehog_girl or from the rest of her friends, the doctor had opened the door and smiled as he had some good news to share.

"Ami, your tests have come back normal. You are discharged from the hospital."

Straight away Makoto gave her best friend the biggest hug that she got in a long time and awkwardly yet gently Ami smiled back as she loved the warm heartfelt hugs that Makoto provides. There was always something about them and knows that even if Ami Enan had disappeared for good, Makoto was always there for her even when the rest of the girls never bothered showing up. Something that Ami herself wondered as it was not like them at all. Usagi would have done anything to make Ami better, Rei would give her some peace yet understood her problems and Minako... Probably that burst of energy. All of them would have went to the hospital, Ami was their friend after all.

Ami enquired, "Do you know where Usagi, Rei and Minako are?"

"Sorry...", depressively spoke Makoto as she shook her head.

"I would like to leave the hospital for some fresh air."

Ami had left her bed and went into the nearest changing rooms to have a shower with the sweat pouring from her and after drying off, she put her usual white and blue sailor fuku uniform on. Makoto also freshened herself in the toilet by washing her face with water. They met up in the nearby coffee shop and had a small meal sitting on a table by themselves, Makoto smiled to herself as she missed Ami who was eating her shrimp, avocado and salmon sandwich and drinking her orange juice. After Ami ate her meal, Makoto was about to go keeping her blue haired girl's promise of leaving the hospital but Ami had pulled her arm as she wanted her to eat too despite nothing coming out of her saying otherwise. The brunette nodded as she knows how panicky Ami gets but didn't want to pay, Ami gave her 700 yen as she didn't want what happened for the past few days happen to her best friend.

"Please Mako-chan, for me...", begged Ami as she was shaking the banknotes.

Makoto then went and got herself a tea and a chicken and spring onion calzone. It was Ami's time to smile as Makoto was munching and drinking her meal. Unlike Ami who was tidy, Makoto was louder and had the sauce from the calzone on the lips however she did wipe her mouth with a tissue. Suddenly a loud bassy burp came from the brunette and out of embarrassment cover her mouth, luckily no one else was watching as it was very unladylike.

Makoto growled like her stomach, "That's why I didn't want anything..."

Ami gently giggled as she didn't mind, she knows what Makoto was like. Masculine by appearance and body language but her heart was very feminine. Yet a thought was on Ami's mind, she wondered whether Makoto or Ami Enan was making her the happiness the most.

They left the hospital when outside, a brunette with a large forelock was waiting. She was at first annoyed with her arms crossed but then when Makoto had grabbed Ami's hand as they were going down the steps slowly and carefully, she relaxed herself with her shoulders going down, her arms laid side by side and a muted smile. She had admired how helpful Makoto was especially with Ami who was still a bit weak and could fall down the steps at any time. They both stopped by the end of the steps and looked at her, Ami blinked wondering as in her judgement the other brunette's body language was matching her best friend's. In one way looked a bit pissed off, in another worried that she isn't feminine enough and in another she was glad to see them.

Makoto bluntly spoke, "We'll meet up late Ran, right now I'm taking Ami somewhere to make her better."

The other brunette smiled and gently waved at Ami who waved back. After Ami and Makoto had left, she looked the other way and sighed. Ran thought that she had a friend who completely understood her. After all there weren't many brunettes in Tokyo who could both be a good fighter and having a strong feminine side. Just someone else who wasn't her boyfriend who turned into a kid detective or her incompetent father.

* * *

Inside the helicopter with a stern face, Zenigata was looking at Ami who was looking at the metallic bottom. She seemed to be very depressed just staring at the bar without moving her head to look at Zenigata, it had been like this since she got onto the helicopter and he was getting concerned as he wasn't used to silence.

Zenigata grumbled, "I can tell something is bothering you."

"My phone died while I was chatting online to my new friend Ami Mizuno", spoke Ami in an expressionless way.

"You got to be careful when you talk to people on the Internet, Miss."

"People on the Internet are often more outspoken and able to tell their likes, dislikes, beliefs and their personality even by the way of their writing pattern. There are some people who are unable to communicate verbally and are more confident texting or using social media."

"I knew someone who was chatting online and he ended up being really depressed, lost his mind too."

"I don't get that vibe from Ami."

"How do you know that this Ami Mizuno isn't a man in his thirties acting like a teenager?", asked Zenigata in a harsh tone almost to the point of gritting.

"There are a lot of strange people out there, pedophiles, rapists, murderers, tax evaders, people who have serious mental conditions, the lot."

Ami didn't know what to say as she was expressionless, yet deep inside her Zenigata was saying the truth. Ami doesn't know whether Ami Mizuno is real or just someone using her identity.

"This is why I'm coming to Azabu-Juban to find out for myself, so if Ami Mizuno does turn out to be some male shut in dressed up as a woman and not for personal reasons or anything that I said earlier, you'll be in safe hands."

"Thanks Zenigata."

As Ami looked at the skies with a deep frown on her face and lack of focus as she stared, Zenigata gave her food for thought. What if Ami Mizuno was indeed a man? Had she been trans or is a cross dresser, Ami Enan would have been okay with the idea but not if she goes back to her childhood days or even worse.

Last thing she wants to get is being raped and willing to do so.

Zenigata grumbled to himself, "Why did you get me into this mess Lupin?"

The next day Ami Enan had arrived in Azabu-Juban just outside the train station along with Zenigata who stood next to her and Yata who came out just afterwards with a worry on his face. Ami was still yawning as she was still waking up from sleeping in the helicopter that landed at the nearby Haneda airport, Zenigata carried her to the train and she woke up there just after its departure from the airport. He didn't mind yet he could sense a strain to his body.

Ami looked at her phone that was now charged and explained, "According to PeopleLog, this is where we will find Ami Mizuno. Her possible locations are the library, the swimming pool and Juban High School."

"I still think that we have to think this though", sighed Zenigata as he believed that Ami was rushing into things.

By the end of the street, she saw a short haired blonde woman wearing a white jacket and black trousers walking closer towards them. She quickly looked up and moved her mouth to the side, she knew who it was straight away. Zenigata gazed at her making a devious smirk as he knew who she was as she smiled and chuckled.

The blonde leaned her body towards Zenigata and smirked, "I'm surprised that you're still doing this job, well I would love to talk to you but I have something to steal. Bye!"

"That's Becky! Get her!", shouted Zenigata.

As Yata tried to shoot the short blonde thief yet missed, the grumpy inspector growled and pointed towards a fleeing blonde. Ami looked on her phone as it pointed to the blonde and PeopleLog identified her as Rebecca Lambert, a young thief influenced by Lupin III. There was a comment saying that she was Lupin's daughter however it came up as D in terms of its rating.

Ami spoke to herself, "I thought that she was Haruka Tenoh..."

"You're under arrest!", yelled Zenigata while waving his handcuffs.

Very quickly Zenigata, Ami and Yata were running after Becky down the small streets of Azabu-Juban going past the shops and even the Pachinko Parlour where a blond man wearing an apron looked at what was going off and blushed to himself. For some reason he was attracted to the inspector...

* * *

Both Ami and Makoto are outside the white and grey walled Kitasato University, it was covered in windows with the looking like a housing estate or a block of apartments rather than a university. It was also conveniently next to a hospital with a similar style looking like apartments however in the cases of hospitals, the more that it looked homey, the more prestige that it was.

Makoto asked while looking towards Ami's face, "It might not be Keio Ami, but what do you think?"

Ami did have a look around the front however she was more focused on the brochure as she was busy reading the advertising text to get an idea about the university. Yet there was a tiny shy smile that came from Ami. The advertising was working since it was talking about its medical background, the four values that she would agree and Makoto would agree to as well, it even won a Nobel Prize. It was enough for her to be satisfied, after all she knows Keio is expensive but Makoto might have come up with as good but cheaper alternative, even if it was just a little bit further away.

Ami looked at Makoto and asked, "I will have a look around, it is okay if you come with me?"

"Sure, I just want you to be happy if you wanted to get to university some day", smiled Makoto.

They were walking around the campus, inside of Ami she felt like screaming. It was so peaceful yet the students studying were just like her. Smart yet also friendly. All she had to do is wait a few years until she will be accepted and considering her track record, there is more chance of Makoto making a bad cake that there was for her to get turned down and Makoto doesn't make a bad cake.

While Ami was delighted, Makoto on the other hand felt uncomfortable with a sulk on her face. The other students took one look of her and they looked away. Not out of snobbishness but out of shyness as they were scared, terrified and some if they did look at her shook out of fear. A juvenile delinquent had entered the premises, a woman who was more masculine than even most of the men who were at the university, one who was out of place.

Makoto sniffed her nose and sighed, "Ohh... I'm not a monster... but people think that I am..."

There was a timid blonde girl wearing a pink dress who looked at the two girls that were coming closer her way down a corridor, the shy short blue haired girl and the tall braver ponytailed brunette. They seemed unusual at first glance but the more she looked at them, the more pleasant and friendly they were. There was a thought and wondered who they were as they didn't fit in with the rest of the university students.

She quietly spoke just as they were walking past, "Are you Ami Mizuno of the ICPO?"

"I am Ami Mizuno but I'm afraid that I'm not from the ICPO", softly replied the blue haired girl politely as she stopped to face the blonde.

"Oh... My mistake, I was told that I'll meet her here along side her partner Makoto... Makoto Kino."

"Yeah, that's me", casually spoke the brunette.

There was something that Makoto had noticed, despite that the blonde woman was shy and looked like she could cry at any time, she was not scared. She even managed to have eye contact with Makoto, not directly straight ahead but a lot more than most of the students that she encountered in the university.

The brunette wondered and casually asked, "Hey, how come you're not scared of me?"

"Oh where I'm from in Italy, women are around your height," explained the blonde as she looked directly at Makoto's flustered face, then with her hands out she smiled, "I'm sorry, my name is Lisa Argento."

With a gentle grip, Ami and Lisa shook their hands with soft smiles on their face. They let go slowly. While Makoto was thinking to shake her hands too, she knows that they are a tight grip and will only end up hurting the delicate woman so she just awkwardly smiled instead. Yet there wondered as Ami put her hand on her chin while Makoto was scratching her hair near her rosy earrings. ICPO? As in Interpol? There must be some mistake. While they were figuring it out, a shoulder length brunette wearing a yellow uniform was walking down the corridor and stopped right next to Lisa with a firm look on her face.

Ami quietly nodded and politely asked, "Thank you for the introduction Lisa but who is she?"

"She's Rie Makata, she's studying Veterinary Sciences so she can become a vet looking after horses", spoke Lisa while looking away from the brunette.

Rie bitterly spoke with her arms folded, "Just to let you know, I hate liars and thieves..."

"Same here...", sighed Makoto as she knows what they are like.

"There's someone that you would like to meet, follow me."

Very gently Lisa moved her hand and started to walk down the corridor as Rie walked the other direction. Makoto and Ami had followed her however after opening the door, Lisa had started to pick up the pace, she thought that she recognised the body language of the two while there were running. The blue haired girl was ahead moving light on her feet as she kept looking at Lisa while the brunette was behind them being bulkier than the others as she was running confidently in a stride.

"You two are like Inspector Colonel and Detective Sanders."

Both Ami Mizuno and Makoto looked at each other out of puzzlement, they don't know what's going off.

* * *

Both Zenigata and Yata were running after Becky as she used her grappling hook. They thought that she swung like Spider-Man as she caught at the top of the The Queens Isetan building and lifted herself upwards. Ami was trying to keep up however she was struggling as she was still in Moto-Azabu that not too long ago Becky had used the grappling hook over the Juban High School, she decided to have a look inside for Ami Mizuno however she wasn't there despite seeing a redheaded girl who was talking to a boy who had swirly glasses. It was thanks to this delay that she was behind the rest. Becky looked down below and still saw Zenigata who shook his fist as well as Yata panicking hoping to make a good shot yet failed.

The blonde whined, "Aww... Come on Ami, you can't be that slow..."

About ten minutes later, she managed to see Ami catch up and then smirked as she continued the chase using her grappling hook to lure herself forwards away going from the taller skyscrapers to the shorter buildings zipping through the area with confidence, so much so that she was unaware if the rest were still chasing her.

Becky stopped outside of the university along with Ami Enan who just gasped as she had problems keeping up with the blonde, she turned around and noticed that Zenigata managed to not only caught up but he was literally in front of her view. He growled and growled waving his handcuffs as she wondered how he managed to get ahead yet she didn't realise that while she was swinging the long way around, he decided to hop onto a motorbike and guessed her location.

Zenigata yelled, "Rebecca Lambert, you're under arrest!"

Instead of replying, she pulled her tongue out towards the inspector in a cheeky way. Not fully out but more like a cat ready to lick some cream. All this had done was annoy Zenigata more and more as he threw his handcuffs on a rope and directly landed on both of her hands. She was surprised that it managed to cuff her as a first time attempt.

As he smiled, Zenigata laughed directly to Becky's face, "Hehehe... If only Lupin was this easy to catch."

"Ami Enan wanted to meet someone", hesitatingly replied Becky then she talked to herself. "I wish that I had my prop gun with me to shoot right in his face..."

"You know where she was heading?"

There were no words for all four of them since Yata just caught up with his partner as they looked up towards the university seeing its white walls and blue tinted windows.

Yata wondered to himself, "Kitasato University?"

Coming out of the double doors from the distance were three people, Zenigata scratched his head as he didn't recognise who they were. He honestly expected Lupin, Jigen and Goemon to show up, maybe Fujiko however he never saw someone with blue hair before. The blonde and the brunette were just too blurry to make out.

Zenigata asked, "Do you know who they are?"

"I'm sorry Inspector, I haven't seen them", replied Yata as he was trying to get a better look.

Lisa pointed towards the trench coat wearing man, "That's Inspector Zenigata."

From their point of view, they saw four people from the distance. Zenigata wearing his trench coat as his tall stature stood out like a sore thumb, his younger partner, a blonde thief being tied up and notably a redheaded girl with locks in her hair.

Ami quietly gasped in shock, "This cannot be..."

"What is it Ami?", asked Makoto as she turned to have a look at her flustered friend.

"That must be... Ami Enan?"

Wanting to see the three people more closer, Zenigata and Ami Enan slowly walked towards their direction while Yata moved towards the tied up Becky to make sure that she doesn't escape. She might be a thief in training but she could easily learn escape habits, one that Lupin knows very well to the point that only custom handcuffs are a challenge to him otherwise it is a simple as removing a glove. They saw the three people more clearly, one that he wondered whether she was Ran Mouri however one that Zenigata recognised straight away as he managed to make out the blonde wearing her glasses.

Zenigata thought to himself, "Hmm... I wonder what Lisa Argento is doing here. I don't know recall a Marco Polo convention in my records happening today. I do wonder who the other two are, one might be Fujiko in disguise and the other... I've never seen a person like that before..."

Ami Enan was walking with Zenigata closer and closer as more detail could be made. They could see the worry from Lisa thinking that she did something wrong as she closed her eyes slowing breathing in and out, they could see the frustration coming from the brunette yet her eyes told a different story. As soon as it got towards the short blue haired girl, she was pleased. Ami Enan quickly smiled and decided to run towards her, Zenigata however stopped and wondered why with his eyes getting larger why she decided to run like that knowing the risks involved. Maybe he thought that she was thirsty and needed a drink as he was feeling down his pockets.

Ami Enan shouted, "Ami Mizuno!"

This caught the attention of the other Ami has she stared at her and judging by her profile on PeopleLog knew exactly who she was.

"Ami Enan!", smiled the other Ami.

It was literally love at first sight. Ami Enan looked in wonder at the blue haired girl. Not a single sign of make up yet her face was naturally round and smooth. It was just right in her opinion, it was smooth out of texture rather than chubbiness. Her petite smile, her blue eyes that was as clear as the sky. Even though Ami Mizuno's hair is not a natural colour, for some reason attracted the other Ami was it was so bright yet complimented her looks. While she imagined the moment, she didn't expect it to surpass her expectations. Ami Mizuno was just that too cute.

Likewise Ami Mizuno was attracted towards the redhead. Sure it was messy but at the same time natural, just like Makoto's hair who she played with in the past whether it was her strands at the bottom or the curve near her green bobbles. She would love to feel the strands so it would calm her nerves. Her eyes were like reflecting from a mirror with their matching blue eyes. Her clothes were so casual that they remind her of Makoto, it was like a sign from the brunette to be with her. Yet the blue haired Ami saw a picture of the redhead Ami when she was at Annecy Boarding School, that light blue dress and yellow jacket, it was straight out of her own wardrobe.

Ami Enan stuttered and waved, "Hi..."

"Err... Hi...", waved and stuttered Ami Mizuno back in the same body language.

They both fumbled in their speech, they literally didn't know what to say. They might have spent hours chatting on PeopleLog but this time not a single word came out from either of them as they gazed for five minutes straight. Looking at the sidelines, both Makoto and Zenigata were getting worried like they needed to do something and the same for Becky and Lisa but then they all smiled in bliss. It was nature taking its course and they all know that they were in safe hands.

As the two Amis stared at each other, Makoto and Lisa had walked towards the inspector and his partner. Makoto made a quick smell as Zenigata was blushing his face, while there was cigarette smoke, it wasn't quite right...

She grumbled, "I don't think that you're Zenigata..."

The inspector grabbed the top of his hat and pulled himself what appeared to be a face mask. It was Lupin! He quickly took off the trench coat and threw it to Makoto who caught it easily. Going from his blue jacket that he had been wearing to a red jacket with a black shirt and yellow tie. Likewise Yata pulled his chin up to reveal that it was Jigen in disguise however he quickly put his trademark hat back on after getting it from the inside of Yata's jacket. He quickly adjusted and lowered his hat with a smirk as he feels empty without it.

Jigen looked at his partner and twitched his lips, "So you're back to the red jacket now?"

"You're right Jigen, the blue one is a bit tacky", Lupin as he looked up then chuckled, "I'll still wear it now and again just to spite you." 

Makoto smiled, "I like you either in the green or pink jacket."

Lupin gave the most peeved look while Jigen smirked, he doesn't want to wear those again as not only that they were out of fashion but feels that it gives people a wrong impression of him. It also doesn't help that he was beaten by Jigen and Fujiko in his pink jacket not so long back.

"So says the 400 year old girl...", he whined with a pout.

Jigen decided to look at Becky's handcuffs however he went into his pocket to get the key to free them. He unlocked them with a huff and put the key back into his pocket reaching out a packet of Marlboro Reds.

Becky chuckled, "You sure do have a harem."

"I only date women who are 18 and over", whined Lupin with his arms crossed. "You're still too young Becky."

Makoto grumbled at the thought that Becky had said that but she wanted to cheer Lupin up as she wondered why the first meeting between Ami Mizuno and Ami Enan had went smoothly, very smoothly since she knew that it would have took her Ami months before she had the courage for a date. Usually her fears such as her anxiety, her rashes and hives coming out or whether she really wanted a date in the first place come into play but with the other Ami, it didn't happen at all.

She touched his shoulder and smiled, "Hey, I want to know your plan."

"My plan is...", grinned Lupin as he waved his finger at a speedy motion.

* * *

When I was on the phone, I was going to phone up Zenigata but then I thought if I phoned up Pops, it would have interrupted my plan. Sure I like him but if I want to steal the Picasso, I rather want a fun chase than just drilling inside a supermarket.

So I swiped up and called Yasuo instead. You know? It wasn't me who split up with Fujicakes... Anyway I told him to go to Olig Island as that's where PeopleLog is based and free Fujiko from the cage. Get him to sort that out, after all in his mind the concept of bending reality is nothing new to him. I would do it myself except if Enzo found out that I was gushing for her, he would do all sorts. After all nearly everyone that I faced in the past, all he could do was just one phone call and I'll be facing 50 people! It's hard to keep up these days!

With that sorted, Jigen and I decided to go towards Ljubljana to sample some local culture. Looking at the dragon statues that were there, dreading going down Čop Street, listening to some jazz at the local festival. I would have stolen the world's oldest wheel except that... It was already stolen. How about that! We parked up by Ljubljana Castle and went in, eating our potica by the courtyard. We even shared a tranquil smoke together in the moonlight, just us two. Well when you have a lit view of the city in front of your eyes, sometimes going off track can be pretty rewarding. A lot more than some of the treasure that I stole over the years. I wouldn't mind going back there, there's a lot to do.

It was there that I wanted Operation AmiAmi to take place. First I called Becky Lambert and she picked up straight away. She was on her way to the Picasso painting herself but when I told her that I was after it, she agreed to make it a race. I told her to grow up first and if she wanted to be my partner in the future, she'll do something for me. As in a dropin partner, not a long term partner like Jigen. She was pretty geared up and I told her about Ami Enan, the shy, sheltered but smart girl.

At first she kinda thought that I was hooking up those two together but I told her straight. If you want me to be your partner, you have to go to Azabu-Juban to get Ami Enan to meet up with someone outside the Kitasato University. She agreed as she wanted to be friends with Ami, well I can't be around for every young girl that comes my way... I could have added Clarisse while I was at it. Since I played the role of Zenigata, I had to make it as realistic as possible but I didn't realise that Ami Mizuno would actually visit the places that the other Ami would go.

I quickly phoned Rie Makata who was still sore about her father being a thief and why her so called Uncle George was using her, all I said before she threaten me to the police was that there were three people going to be in the university. At least she didn't phone up the police when she heard about Makoto, I told her that she hates liars too. I think they must have met up in the past, she knew about her almost straight away.

The last person that I phoned up was Lisa Argento. She's a bit like Ami, only even more gentle and kind. Since I knew what she was like, I thought that her personality would fit more with the other Ami. It took a bit to pick up but she was there. I told her that the ICPO has a trainee medical student called Ami Mizuno that needs a guide to go around the campus, while she was happy she was unsure whether to go all that way to meet with someone. I mean I would have drove to Genoa myself to persuade her but time was limited so I had to say something else, something that I know would work.

I then told her that Makoto Kino has something that she knows that was related to Marco Polo. She was excited but I could tell that she cried at the other end of the phone, she told me that Theo knew the Kinos very well so it was arranged for her to attend the Shirokane Campus at Kitasato University as it was the nearest place to Ami Mizuno. I also told Lisa that Rie was going to be there since she attends the university. It saves me the trouble of talking to Rie again...

The plan for both of them was to lure both Amis together but more naturally. By choosing a location that would feel comfortable for both of them, it would make them both happy.

Yet I knew that I didn't want either of them to know that I was involved. First I hacked into both Yata's ICPO and PeopleLog account, it was so pathetically easy, password was password and Jigen took a photo of the helicopter that we were escaping on. Then I did what I do best, dress up as Pops while Jigen was Yata. You know? I haven't dressed up as him for a while...

When I phoned Lisa, I presented myself as Inspector Colonel of the ICPO and told her that Lupin was a fake back in Japan while I was the real Inspector Colonel. Same thing for Jigen as Detective Sanders. It was so Makoto wouldn't know that I was there. Not that it worked...

* * *

While the two Amis stared at each other then softly smiled reflecting each other, towards the left of the Lupin gang seemed to be a battle at the far distance just about able to make out. There was a dark green suited man with hair that resembled their partner Goemon with a serious face as he was waving a baton, a man who resembled Lupin and three girls were there. One had blonde pigtails that went down near to her knees wearing a white and blue outfit, a blonde haired woman wearing a white and red uniform and a blonde with the same suit as the other blonde but in orange. They could also hear faint classical music causing Jigen to smile.

The pigtailed blonde was moving backwards as the green jacketed man was moving forwards, there appeared to be a scream coming from her that caused the other blonde to dive and pushed her away. The ghoulish conductor waved his baton and suddenly the raven haired girl stood eerily still and went towards the shoulder length blonde, she pulled her finger and a fireball had come out however the pigtailed blonde touched her hair and threw her tiara at the fireball that soon disappeared.

Lupin and Jigen were observing the battle while Makoto looked at the gentle Lisa as she gave her a journal. A journal marked, "Il Discovery by Theo Argento." Lisa smiled and nodded with her eyes closed as she got what she wanted. One of her last gifts from her grandfather and it was about the treasures of Marco Polo as well as his travels in China.

"Are you going to go and help?", asked Jigen in a sarcastic way as he didn't want to help and sighed, "I know you and women..."

"Nah, we should leave them alone. Both the two Amis and the Kyaronsky battle", seriously spoke Lupin as Kyaronsky waved his baton at the shoulder length blonde.

Jigen huffed, "Yeah, they need to learn for themselves how to defeat him."

"I don't want to see Sailor Moon, Mars and Venus getting hurt...", sulked and sniffed Makoto thinking that she needs their help.

Lupin put his finger up and smiled, "Oh they won't be Makoto, besides I have a funny feeling that Minako would either stop the battle herself or join my pathetic lookalike."

"You know all the Sailor Senshi identities?", gasped Makoto while looking at Lupin and Jigen.

Lupin put his arm around Makoto's shoulder and cheekily grinned, "Of course I do and so does Goemon who actually met Mars and Venus in France, they are the worst disguised superheroes around. I bet even Pops of all people would know."

"Yeah, we're pretty crap at disguises outside of Usagi and her special pen", growled Makoto as Lupin quickly let go of her.

Suddenly Lupin chuckled then it developed to a full fledged laugh as it was the funniest thing that he heard all day. Lisa just looked at him with a blank stare not understanding what was going off while Makoto huffed to herself.

Jigen growled, "I need to clear some air."

"So do I", nodded Lupin.

Lupin and Jigen got into then drive off in their blue 1970 Alfa Romeo Guilia. With a smirk to his face, Lupin threw out his well worn red and blue jackets out of the window as he decided to play some funky lounge music on the radio. He just put his hands on the back of his head while Jigen was on the wheel, usually it was the other way around however he needed to rest from the driving that he did going from France to Austria to Slovenia. Makoto and Lisa waved goodbye to them, the brunette wished to follow them and have a smoke together but then looked at the shy shaken Lisa she decided to hold onto her delicate shoulders. They both stood waiting, waiting for Lupin to return however like in the past, they'll be forgotten about.

They were back on the road and were driving up a backstreet in the residential area of Sankozaka with apartments and small houses by the side of them. Jigen wasn't even driving fast, not that they had any reason to since there was no Zenigata on their tail as he was in Olig Island.

Jigen drily muttered, "That _fifth part_ that we watched the other day was rather boring, we really need to throw that _TV_ out."

"Yeah, there's nothing _special_ anymore, it's not the _first_ time that it happened. I just want to relax, you know", smoothly talked Lupin with a smile on his face. "Besides... we're more than just co-workers."

Suddenly there was a dry smirk coming from Jigen, what he said to Lupin during the Lupin game was that Goemon was there who disrespectfully moved that he soon told him off while Lupin was talking to Ami, they were tired from all that travelling from France to Bwanda, he was not used to being filmed and he had only just had his cigarette. They weren't even his usual Marlboro Reds but rather a snide that they got from Marco Polo bundled free with the package that they got. He was on the edge but now things got sorted, he can do what he does best such as lounge on couches and a lot of relaxing.

* * *

They were in the swimming pool all alone with not even a lifeguard in site, the two Amis were padding around while they were floating at the same spot facing each other.

Ami Enan smiled, "I never thought that I'll be in a pool with someone so complimenting."

"Same here", chirped Ami Mizuno making the same expression.

It was the most relaxed that they ever were, almost as much as Lupin being in a coffee bath. Already half an hour there, they felt like they didn't want to leave. Not Lupin, Jigen, Goemon, Fujiko, Zenigata, Usagi, Rei, Minako or Makoto would encourage them to leave as they were that attracted to each other. They were feeling a bond beyond expectations, inside them they wanted sex but they both know that they were too young, besides the currents of the water would have been too strong for them. Ami Enan had splashed some water towards Ami Mizuno's chest, she quickly froze as she thought that it was too strong however the blue Ami splashed right back towards the red Ami aiming for the same place. They then softly giggled as they were even matching body language. The two Amis never thought in their lives that they found a match, a match more closer than their friends. They didn't care that one was a hacker and the other is Sailor Mercury, what mattered was their friendship that was more than just a friendship and more than just co-workers.

"I love you Ami Enan."

"I love you too Ami Mizuno."

They kiss each other on the lips as they slowly reached themselves with a peck that was turning smoochy. They didn't care that there were bubbles surrounding them. For Ami Mizuno this was her dream outside of being a doctor, to love someone without a single rash or blush and a kiss in a swimming pool. She expected Makoto but in her mind got someone more like her. Like looking into a crooked mirror. For Ami Enan, she finally discovered for herself the meaning of love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case people are wondering Sailor Mars and Venus are canon in the Lupin series, they do appear in Part 5 (The Extravagance of Goemon Ishikawa) and unlike the other cosplayers who vaguely resemble the characters, they are pretty much themselves. Sounds like the production team was influenced by Sailor Moon after all especially with Enan being sort of a reference to Mizuno. Either that or both Lupin III and Sailor Moon are part of the same universe.
> 
> As for what Zenigata says about the person who was chatting to someone online, well it is pretty much a reference to the author...


End file.
